Loose Ends
by BAD ROBOT
Summary: Lara gets involved with a deadly group without knowing it. a near death experiance changes her life. UPDATED! the story starts to progress in the next few chapters. CHAPTER 20 IS UP. PLEASE review.
1. loose ends 1

CHAPTER 1  
  
The night air was cool against her hot skin as she ran. Her lungs burned, her legs felt like led but still she kept pushing, she knew that stopping meant certain death. She could hear the dog's behind her as they crashed through the darkness, followed closely by their handlers. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder as she hurtled forward, the beams from enemy flashlights bounced through the trees, voices called out to each other in Russian.  
  
She skidded slightly as she turned back into the darkness, pushing harder. The ground fell away from her feet; instinctively she turned and reached, grabbing the ledge she had just occupied.  
  
Her body crashed against the harsh roughness of the cliff face. She heard paws skid to a halt above her; one of the dogs sniffed her fingers and then began barking.  
  
She cursed under her breath and began searching for a quick escape as her heart nearly beat its way out of her chest. Just as the dog stopped barking, her ears picked up a familiar sound, Water. She couldn't see more than three feet below her. Just then she heard the Russian guards joins their search dogs above her, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and let go of the ledge. Eventually she was swallowed but the cold darkness of the rushing river. It had been a close call, but she had escaped. this time.  
  
* * *  
  
The office smelled like oak, the same as it had the first time she had been there three weeks ago. This time the older man was crouched over his laptop, so consumed by his work that he didn't see her enter the room. He had dark brown hair, sprayed with splashes of grey; his small round glasses reflected the glow from the screen of his laptop as he continued to type.  
  
He was startled when she slammed her palm onto the surface of his desk, staring coldly at him as he began to fidget before her.  
  
"Lara!" "Surprised to see me Mr. Vanderbelt?" "I will be honest with you Lara I didn't expect you to be back so soon!" "Well, I'm a fast worker" she sat on the edge of his antique oak desk and gave him an empty smile. She wasn't going to make an effort to conceal the fact she didn't like him much.  
  
"You have it then?" the man leaned forward and placed his hand on her thigh. "If you don't take your hand off me, I will shove it down your own throat!"  
  
Gerrard Vanderbelt quickly removed his hand and smiled slightly. "Please Ms Croft, accept my apologies,"  
  
Lara sighed and rolled her eyes, her leather trousers creaked slightly as she leaned forward to grab her backpack. Vanderbelt's eyes landed on the exposed flesh of her lower back. Although at 55 he was 28 years older than Lara, he had always found her extremely attractive.  
  
"Here's what you asked for" she said shortly as she tossed a small box into his lap Vanderbelt smiled as he lifted the box and opened it slowly. Inside was what resembled an oversized coin. Roughly 5 inches in diameter 5mm thick, made of solid gold with detailed engravings filled out with silver, leaving a smooth surface.  
  
Lara watched as her commissioner stroked the surface of the artefact with a small hungry looking smile on his face. He noticed then that Lara was studying his reaction to the item and snapped himself back to reality "yes.yes. well done Lara, I will have the agreed amount transferred to your account right now."  
  
He grabbed the phone and called his bank. Instructing them to start the transaction. "I shall be sure to contact you again if there is anything else I need you to acquire for me."  
  
"Right" Lara said as she stood up, reaching out to shake his hand "I'll be off then" "Yes, Yes" he stood and shook her hand "thank you my dear" Lara left the room and jogged back to her motorbike waiting for her outside. Vanderbelt stood watching her from the window of his second floor office. As she sped away, he smiled and reached for the phone. After a few seconds the phone was answered.  
  
"It's Gerrard, let me speak to him!" he waited again, then smiled as another voice came on the line "yes sir, I have the piece....she just left...is that really necessary?....no, no sir, of course...as you wish." Vanderbelt put down the phone a sighed deeply, already regretting the next call. He picked up the phone again and dialled another number "I have work for you! Yes that's right, another loose end..Lady Lara Croft!" 


	2. loose ends 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Lara had been home for hours, she still could not figure out what an accountant like Vanderbelt had needed an artefact stolen from what had turned out to be a Russian military base. She had been thinking about it for some time and had been trying to tell herself that it was probably for a private collection, but something didn't feel right about the whole situation. He had looked almost satanic when she had given him the item, at first she had put it down to the fact the she didn't like him, and her mind was making up things to rationalise her opinion of the man. She tried to put the thoughts to the back of her mind as she showered. It was no good; she couldn't stop thinking about it. She sighed as she dried herself and got dressed into a white tank top and a pair of navy blue joggers. She tied her hair back in a tight pony tail high on her head, and slipped her trainers on. Maybe a good run would help her forget the irritating aging man.  
  
She left Croft manner as the sun was setting, the day had been hot and now the air was pleasantly cooler, the sky was clear and there was a slight breeze. Lara took a deep, refreshing breath of the night air and began jogging away from the high gates of her home. She didn't notice the shadowed figure watching her from across the road in the cover provided by the surrounding trees.  
  
No guns, had been his orders, he had been told to make it look like another random, unplanned killing. If anyone was going to succeed in cleaning up this loose end it was him.  
  
***  
  
Lara had been jogging for over an hour, the sun had totally gone down by now and the full moon lit up the sky with its pail blue light. She heard a noise behind her as the road she had taken plunged into total darkness as she entered a wooded area she had never been to before. She sped up and heard the footsteps behind her match her acceleration. she stole a look behind her and saw a bulky figure, covered by shadows running behind her, when she turned she saw the man speed up again, getting closer to her quickly, she noticed then that he was carrying a chunky club of some kind. He lifted his weapon preparing to strike her as he approached. Lara turned back to the shadows and ran harder, her attackers pace increased more still gaining on her. Lara's mind raced, 'he's too fast!' maybe he had an advantage with his speed, but his large build didn't look too agile, there Lara had the advantage.  
  
She darted to the right, off the road into the trees, she heard the crashing of the man as he charged through the trees after her "come on girlie" he hissed as he attempted to follow her zigzag pattern, "it won't take long" She pushed herself harder, trying everything to evade from him.  
  
The large man snarled and dove at her slender frame, tackling her to the ground. They both skidded down a steep slope, Lara's back getting cut and bruised as she slid over sharp rocks. She didn't feel the pain as the adrenaline surged through her veins. Her attacker was now on top of her, pinning her to the ground, the club he had been holding was now pushed hard against her throat, slowly closing up her windpipe, choking her. She punched him hard in the face but he didn't even flinch as she felt the skin on her knuckles split as a result of the impact. "Such a waste" he man grunted as he pushed against her throat "you're quite a looker, too bad you got into this!" as he spoke he ran one hand down to her breasts, he grabbed a fist full of her tank top and yanked it hard, tearing the fabric open, exposing her black sports bra.  
  
Lara pushed at the giant's shoulders as she thrashed against his deadly hold, and his roaming hand. She felt herself loosing consciousness as she continued to fight both her attacker and for the air she needed so badly. She felt herself drain of all colour and she knew that her lips were going blue. She now had to fight to keep her eyes open, she knew then that she was going to die, no, she was being raped and murdered and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She grasped at her attackers shoulders again, making white knuckled fist fulls of his jacket material, trying desperately to breath, things drifted in and out of focus, her arms fell limply to her sides and she couldn't move as he began to pull at her trousers while still leaning on the club at her throat. The large man slumped down on top of her and the pressure eased up on her throat and she was able to breath. Her lungs burned so badly with every breath of cool air she sucked in, causing her to cough violently. She saw the outline of someone lean down towards her, her attacker rolled limply to one side and she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She opened her eyes and managed to focus on a pair of deep blue eyes before she submitted to unconsciousness. 


	3. loose ends 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Her throat ached, her legs throbbed and her arms felt limp. She lay still for a long time, trying to forget the suffocating feeling of being choked. She felt sick when she remembered those disgusting hands on her body. She tried hard to remember what had happened as she lay with her eyes closed, not daring to move of even take a deep breath as she was desperate to do. She didn't know if her attacker was still near by and thought he had actually succeeded in killing her. Then she remembered someone else had been there, someone had gently lifted her off of the cold damp floor. She was warm now, she couldn't be outside anymore. There was material on top and underneath her and the crackle of a fire not too far away from where she was now. Slowly, she opened one of her eyes slightly, she couldn't see anyone so she opened both fully and began taking in her surroundings.  
  
The walls had wooden panelling on them in a deep rich brown, the fireplace was built in grey stone, there was a small wooden table to one side and a large window on the other side of the room. The room reminded her of a kind of hunters' cabin. The place seemed to be very large. From where she lay, she could see through the slightly open door at the end of the bed. It led into what she assumed was the living room. One of the walls there was made of the same stone as her fireplace. Three large sofas were pushed together to form a 'U' shape in front of another large fireplace in the stone wall. The floors were exposed wooden floorboards. The browns throughout the rooms she saw, coupled with the glow from the fire's gave the space a very warm, inviting feel.  
  
"Good evening" a deep voice came from a corner of the room. Lara was startled and turned quickly to face the unexpected sound. As she turned, her neck protested with a stabbing pain. She lay back and gripped her throat. As she fought against the pain, she saw a man rise from a chair in the shadows cast by the fire. He came over to her and stood himself at the foot of her bed to make it easier for her to see him with out turning her head. "Try not to move" he smiled softly as he spoke. "Who..." Lara tried to speak but her throat burned and she began to choke, the movement sending surges of pain through her body.  
  
The man moved quickly to her side and picked up a glass of water he had placed on the bedside table for her. He leaned down slightly and moved to help her drink. Lara rolled away slightly. "hey, come on I'm not the bad guy, ok?" he spoke softly, trying to comfort her. He knew what he had seen must have been traumatic for her "I'm only trying to help you. Please, I won't hurt you"  
  
Lara was surprised by the softness of his voice, she looked at him as she coughed, tears rolled down her cheeks as a result of her choking. "here, just take a sip of this" he held the water to her, she nodded slightly and let him support her head as he held the glass to her lips. The cool water soothed her throat and eased her coughing. He lay her head softly back on the pillow and placed the glass back on the cupboard as Lara whispered her question.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name's Riley."  
  
"That's it?" Lara croaked and Riley smiled  
  
"Oh, u want full names huh?" he laughed quietly "Jackson. My middle name's Andrew, my friends call me.. Well, they call me Riley!"  
  
Lara chuckled at that and started coughing again. After another sip of water she Looked right into Riley's eyes "You stopped him didn't you?"  
  
Riley gave her a small smile "well I wasn't about to let him... do.. That!"  
  
He sat on the edge of bed and stroked a strand of hair out of her face. "did you know him?" he asked as he put some disinfectant on the marks and cuts across her throat. "no" she flinched slightly. Riley flinched too then smiled apologetically "sorry. Do you know why he might have wanted to hurt you?"  
  
Lara shrugged "wrong place wrong time I guess!"  
  
"yeah, people like that guy are unbelievable! They see a beautiful woman on her own and BAM!"  
  
Lara smiled slightly at him, she was struck my how sweet she already knew he was. "thank you!"  
  
Riley looked confused "for what"  
  
"for helping me, and for the compliment"  
  
"compliment?"  
  
"you said I was 'a beautiful woman', that's a compliment"  
  
"ha! So it is! I didn't realise I'd said it!" he smiled, a little embarrassed by what he'd said, but he was relaxing her and that was what he wanted to do "so, does this beautiful woman have a name?" he asked, smiling as he replaced the disinfectant.  
  
"yes." Lara smiled, "I'm Lara Croft" "well Lara Croft, it's a pleasure to meet you." 


	4. loose ends 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Riley helped Lara sit up and noticed then that she had blood on her back. He could see some of the cuts through her torn tank top.  
  
"That guy was pretty rough with you wasn't he!" Riley said sympathetically.  
  
"I wasn't expecting it; I was too busy thinking about this other guy."  
  
"Ah" he didn't quite know why, but Riley felt his heart sink at the mention of another man. True he had only just met this woman, but there was something extremely attractive about her, not just the way she looked, but something in her manner, the way she spoke, the way her lips curled when she tried to smile through her obvious discomfort.  
  
Lara caught his reaction to what she had said and felt the urgent need to clarify the situation. So she explained as naturally as she could. "I'd just finished my latest commission and when I met with the guy who hired me, he seemed a little strange. I just don't like that little man," she saw Riley brighten again as she said that so she continued "he's old enough to be my father and every time I see the man he tries to touch me, and gawks at my chest!" riley smiled slightly, he had noticed when he had first put her where she lay now that she had a killer figure.  
  
"Don't you like being touched then?"  
  
"Not by 55 year old men who thinks it's attractive to squeeze your ass whenever they get the chance"  
  
Riley laughed, showing off the his dimpled cheeks.  
  
"I tell you what," he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. "How  
would you like it if  
I go and run you a nice hot bath. You can sit there and relax in peace  
for as long as you  
want. Then well get those cuts on your back seen to, Sound good?"  
  
Lara sighed deeply "Hmmmmmm that sounds wonderful"  
  
"Right then," Riley got up and walked across the room to a previously  
unnoticed door. It  
led to a bathroom. He ran Lara her bath and then led her into the room  
slowly.  
  
"Will you be ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine" Lara couldn't help but smile. She didn't know  
anything about this man  
but she knew she liked him.  
  
"Ok then," he placed a hand on her shoulder softly "if you need  
anything just call, I  
won't go too far" Lara nodded and watched him head towards the door,  
he smiled  
warmly at her and began closing the door. "Riley!" She called before  
the door closed  
fully.  
  
"Yeah" he poked his head through the gap, still smiling. Lara shuffled  
her feet a little, she  
wasn't used to being kind to strangers but this guy was different, "I  
just.well I wanted  
to say.Thank you"  
  
Riley smiled wider "anytime" then the door closed, she heard his  
footsteps retreat into the  
living room.  
  
Lara smiled to herself as she undressed and lowered herself into the  
large tub. Revelling  
in the feel of the hot water on her naked flesh. 


	5. loose ends 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Riley stood by a large set of glass double doors; he was scanning the shadows cast by the large trees surrounding his home. Something was bugging him about this attack. He had heard something that didn't quite fit.  
  
He had been hot and bothered all day and had decided to go for a quiet walk in the cool night air to refresh himself. But his walk had been anything but quiet. He had been about a mile from his house when he had heard a thrashing noise down the embankment. At first he had put it down to the local wild life, and continued walking. He had stopped in his tracks when he had heard a deep voice growl "Such a waste, you're quite a looker, too bad you got into this" followed by the sickening gargle sound of someone being choked.  
  
Riley had automatically slipped into his stealth approach he had been trained so thoroughly to achieve. As he crept slowly closer, not making a single noise, even though the ground was covered with dry leaves and twigs, he was able to make out the figure of a large man, hunched over a smaller form on the ground. As he grew closer still, Riley saw that the man was pinning down a woman with a large wooden object pressed hard against her throat as she attempted to fight him off. Her mouth was opening and shutting, trying desperately to suck in what little air she could get. Just then the man pulled hard at the woman's top, tearing it wide open.  
  
Riley gritted his teeth and felt the anger boil inside him. He wasn't going to let something like this happen again. He hadn't been able to save Joanne but he knew that he was more than able to help this woman. His years of training for the SAS had equipped him well. He closed in on the man as the woman's arms fell limply to her sides. Quickly he struck her attacker at the base of the neck, rendering him unconscious. He slumped on top of his victim. Riley kicked the large limp form unkindly in the ribs, sending him rolling to one side, revealing the woman.  
  
Riley's breath caught in his throat as his eyes landed on her, she was incredibly beautiful. She wasn't moving, he knelt besides her, preying he hadn't been too late. Her eyes were closed, her full lips parted, they were a deep blue as a result of the attack. Riley shot a harsh look at the man behind him. How could anyone want to hurt her? He strode over to the brute and punched him hard in the face. "Asshole" he hissed. Riley was angry at both the attacker and himself for not getting there in time. "Why?" he hissed "why didn't I move sooner? I killed her as much as you did!" just then there was a gasping noise behind him. His heart jumped, she was alive! He dashed to her side in time to see her eyes open slightly; they didn't seem to focus on anything as he leaned closer and scooped her up into his arms. As he began to walk quickly up the embankment in the direction of his house, her eyes landed on his for a second before she slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
The thing that made this attack seem strange was what he had heard the man say as he had her pinned. He had said it was too bad she had gotten involved. Involved in what? There was definitely something odd surrounding this. Someone had tried to kill the woman who was now bathing in his tub. The attack hadn't been random, Riley suspected that someone had been following her, waiting for the right time to jump. If Riley hadn't have taken a walk, Lara would now have been Raped and killed, he was thankful that he had been able to stop that, but something told him that she wasn't out of danger yet. He made his mind up then not to let her leave his home without him. If she was attacked again then she would have even less of a chance than she had the first time. She was injured and needed his protection.  
  
He had read some amazing things about Lady Lara Croft, the adventurer. But as long as she was here, in his company, she was Lara Croft, the woman. She needed him, weather she liked it or not. 


	6. loose ends 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Lara wrapped the large white towel around her chest, tucking it into itself tightly under her arm, the towel reached to a third of the way down her thigh, leaving most of the long legs exposed. She squeezed her hair of excess water before wrapping that too in another of Riley's towels. Slowly she opened the door back into the bedroom. Her Legs ached as she moved and the cuts on her back stung as the towel rubbed against them. She moved silently into the living room to find Riley staring out of the glass doors into the darkness. He seemed to be deep in thought when she first entered the room. As she made her way further into the room, he spoke to her.  
  
"Feel any better?" he didn't turn around, still intent of searching the shadows for movement.  
  
"Yes, thank you." She felt slightly uncomfortable, standing there wrapped only in towels that didn't really cover as much as she would have liked.  
  
"Good." Riley turned to face her then, pausing as he looked at her, trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face, but the exposed flesh of her legs called out to him. He looked at the ground casually as he walked a few steps closer to her. Then slowly he looked up, allowing himself a quick glance at the exposed area. "Lara," he motioned for her to sit on one of the large sofas. He continued when she had taken her seat "there's something I need to ask you.. About what happened tonight."  
  
Lara nodded slowly, jaw clenched as she remembered what had happened not long ago.  
  
"The guy who...well..that guy, you didn't recognise him did you?" the question was hopeful, it would make things so much easier if she had seen him somewhere before. But Lara only shook her head regretfully.  
  
"I can't remember seeing him before, and the thing is, I don't think I would recognise him if I had seen him. When he jumped me, things just went blurry, it was so dark. I only remember that he was big, very fast and incredibly strong." She touched the bruise's and scrapes on her throat without realising she had moved her hand at all. Riley smiled sympathetically and took hold of the hand she had put to her wounds.  
  
"Do you remember anything he said to you?"  
  
"I remember running and hearing him behind me, he told me it wouldn't take long." She tried desperately to smile, but she looked so scared.  
  
"I remember falling, and then I couldn't breath, everything started spinning and then it went black.." She closed her eyes trying her hardest to remember "blue eyes.." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "your eyes!" Riley smiled at her warmly and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Lara, I don't know if I should really be telling you this, but I think you have a right to know." He took a deep breath and looked her squarely in the eye "I heard him tackle you, at first I dismissed it, thought it was a fox or something, but then I heard him say something."  
  
Lara nodded, encouraging him to talk. He only looked into her eyes, searching them to see if he should tell her at all.  
  
"Riley, what did you hear?"  
  
He sighed, he'd said too much now "I heard him say, well, he said that it was too bad you had gotten involved"  
  
"Involved?"  
  
"That's what he said. I thought it was a little weird." He stood up and went to stand by the fireplace, he turned to face her again as he leaned against the wall. "What did you get involved in Lara?" he smiled to reassure her that it was ok to tell him.  
  
"I don't know, I .. "She went silent as a thought hit her.  
  
"Lara? What is it?"  
  
"Oh my god!" she whispered  
  
"What?" Riley moved closer and sat in front of her again as she tried to figure things out in her head. "Lara. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." She smiled sweetly at him then "Thank you riley, but I don't want to drag you into this if I'm right."  
  
"Hey, you're forgetting one thing." He looked hard at her; she met his eyes "I'm already involved" 


	7. loose ends 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Lara leaned back against the sofa, only to sit up straight as the cuts on her back protested against her action. Riley remembered then that he had been planning to help her with them. He stood up and held a hand out to her "come on, let's get those seen to"  
  
Lara took his hand and he helped her up. He then moved into the bedroom and hunted through the cupboard for his first aid kit. He laid the small wooden box open on the table in the corner of the room. Lara was standing beside him when he turned and motioned for her to turn her back to him. She did so and gripped the towel to her chest as he loosened it. The back of the towel now dipped, exposing her all the way to her lower back. Riley gently applied disinfectant to each of the cuts. A few of the wounds were deep so he used the surgical glue to close them up.  
  
As he worked tenderly at her wounds Lara explained what she thought had happened.  
  
"When he hired me, all he gave me was a sketch and a location. He said that he wanted me to retrieve the artefact and return it to him."  
  
Riley's fingertips tingled as they brushed against her bare back as he sealed another gash. "Wait" he interrupted "is this guy, the one you told me about before? The one that always likes to touch you up?" Lara laughed at that statement. She had forgotten she had mentioned that.  
  
"Yes, that's the one"  
  
"Ah, and does this guy have a name?"  
  
"Vanderbelt"  
  
"You're kidding me" Riley stopped dead in his tracks and took a stepped to Lara's side so he could see her face "Gerrard Vanderbelt?"  
  
Lara turned to him with surprise "yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Ha!" Riley slammed the first aid box shut with a resounding smack. Lara eyed him carefully, wondering why he had become so upset at the mention of Vanderbelt.  
  
"Riley?" she pulled the towel back into place and followed him with her eyes. "How do you know Vanderbelt?"  
  
"Well I don't so much know him, but I definitely know the name. Have you met his charming son yet?"  
  
"I didn't even know he had a son"  
  
"Oh yeah he does. Although he's been banged up for a while"  
  
"Really? How do you know that?"  
  
Riley turned to face her, his eyes were cold and his stance was rigid and uncomfortable. "I know that because Gibson Vanderbelt was sent to jail for the rape and murder of my sister!" 


	8. loose ends 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Lara was silent as she stared into the eyes of her new companion. She couldn't decide what it was exactly that she saw there. It was a mix of sadness, hurt, anger and hunger for vengeance. She didn't know what to say to him, so she cleared her throat to buy herself time before she spoke.  
  
"Riley, I." her voice was almost a whisper. And Riley smiled at her knowingly  
  
"You don't have to say anything to me Lara; it doesn't hurt so much anymore." Lara tried to smile but the thought of Riley's losing his sister to the same type of attack she had just endured made her feel ill. Riley stepped forward and placed his hand on her exposed shoulder. "let's find you something to wear, ok?"  
  
"what's wrong with what I was wearing?"  
  
"well, two things really. Number one, your shirt has blood all over the back and number two, it's torn open at the front!"  
  
Lara shivered as the image of her shadowed attacker tearing her top flashed through her head.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Lara sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She held the breath in for a few seconds before blowing it out and opening her eyes again, meeting the same deep blue eyes of the man that had saved her earlier that night.  
  
"I'm fine..thanks to you." Riley looked down at his feet, his hand still resting against her skin. Slowly he brought his eyes back to hers and smiled. "don't mention it."  
  
* * *  
  
5 minutes later Lara was dressed in a pair of Riley's sweat pants and one of his T-shirts. It was too big for her and they grey material hung loosely off of her shoulders. she had tied her hair back into a loose pony tail using an elastic band she had found on the table. She was messing with her hair as she walked out of the bedroom into the living room. Riley wasn't there.  
  
The large fire place had been lit so she knew he wouldn't be too far away. She dropped her arms back to her sides and made her way to the large glass doors.  
  
She stood for a moment watching the moon, then something caught her eye. There was a quick movement on the edge of the trees. She stood silently, focusing on the area. She could just make out a figure in the shadows. Quickly she glanced at the fire place, there was no spare fire wood so Riley must have gone out to get some. She turned back to the doors but the figure had gone.  
  
"hey, my shirt looks good on you" Riley said as he entered the room. Lara turned to face him, he was smiling, seemingly enjoying having someone else in the house. "I'm just going to nip out back for fire wood, I won't be too long"  
  
"again?" Lara leaned against the brick fireplace as she faced him. She was amazed how relaxed she felt around him. There were men she had known for years that she wasn't relaxed around. Yet she had known riley a matter of hours and it felt like they were old friends. 'It must be something to do with the fact that he saved my life' she thought to herself.  
  
"what do you mean 'again'?" Riley looked confused and slightly amused with his new friend.  
  
"you were just out there!" Lara pointed towards the glass doors behind her, Rileys small smile began to fade  
  
"no I wasn't"  
  
"I saw you"  
  
"what? You saw someone out there?" his smile was totally gone now. He glanced at the clock over the fireplace, it was 4 am. No one would be out there now.unless.  
  
Riley jumped to his feet and hit the light switch, the room was now only light by the fire. Riley moved quickly to where Lara was standing, confused, and gently pulled her out into the shadows with him.  
  
He stood still, holding Lara in place against the wall, one hand on her shoulders the other on her waist. His gaze was settled on the large glass doors.  
  
"Riley." Lara tried to get his attention.  
  
"shhhhhh" he didn't take his eyes off the doors.  
  
Lara was beginning to find it hard to breath again. She knew that Riley wasn't going to try and do anything to her, but the feeling of being pinned brought flashbacks of the attack and she was beginning to panic.  
  
"Riley" she whispered, squirming slightly under his hold. Riley kept his eyes on the doors, waiting, not knowing the panic his actions were causing Lara, he held her tighter, trying to keep her to the shadows.  
  
"Riley Please!" Lara begged, hearing her voice, full of panic and fear, Riley turned back to her not understanding why she was afraid. "let me go, please, I can't!" Lara gasped.  
  
Riley instantly understood and released her "Lara, I'm sorry. I would never do anything like that to you, you know that right?" Lara nodded as Riley brought his hand to touch her flushed cheek.  
  
"I know, it's just after tonight, after...him"  
  
"I know, I know" riley was now holding her face with both hands.  
  
"no, riley, it's him"  
  
"he can't hurt you now Lara."  
  
"no Riley" Lara's eyes were wide again  
  
"I won't let him hurt you again, I promise you"  
  
"Riley!" Lara grabbed his shoulders "it's him!...at the door!"  
  
Riley turned his head quickly, still holding Lara's face, and sure enough, peering through the door was the same shadowed man who had attacked Lara.  
  
He felt his blood boil again at the site of the man, he turned back to Lara "now we get to the bottom of this. Wait right here, don't move or he'll see you."  
  
"Riley, I'm more than capable of.."  
  
"taking care of your self?" riley asked and Lara nodded "didn't seem that way earlier!"  
  
"I was caught off guard! But now.."  
  
"now, you are injured and even though you are expecting an attack, this guy has an advantage. Please Lara, just stay here."  
  
Although she hated to admit it, she knew he was right so she agreed and stayed hidden in the shadows as she watched Riley creep back into the bedroom. The figure was still lurking by the doors, pressing up against them attempting to locate anyone inside. Lara felt herself go cold as she watched him. 


	9. loose ends 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Riley crept silently towards the bedroom door, keeping to the shadows and making no large movement that might draw the attention of the figure at the doors. Once he was inside, he moved quickly and retrieved a 45. Hand gun from a draw inside the large cupboard. He loaded it and tucked it into the waist band of his jeans, before slowly opening the window and climbing out. He hit the ground, instantly moving into a crouch to absorb the noise of the landing. Staying low, Riley crept around the back of the house, climbing up the drainpipe to gain access to the roof. Slowly he crept closer to the position of Lara's attacker.  
  
Crouched inside the house, Lara's highly trained senses picked up the almost silent sound of Riley's footfalls on the roof. She followed them until they were mere inches away from the man at the doors.  
  
Slowly, Riley peered over the edge of the roof, watching the man below. At this section of the house, the roof jutted out, forming a kind of canopy above the doors. Riley used the edge of the roof to silently lower himself behind the man.  
  
Lara saw the silhouette of Riley as he dangled himself behind the large man, he let go of the roof, bending his knees as he hit the ground, again making the landing silent. Only then did Lara note just how big her attacker was. Riley at least 6'3" tall and extremely well built, Lara was sure that underneath that black T-shirt of his, he had washboard abs. But now, next to this man, he looked small and in significant. She watched as Riley pulled a pistol out from the waist band of his jeans.  
  
Riley cocked the gun and watched as the man he had already lain unconscious that night froze. He smiled as he thought that one little click could give him so much control. "Can I help you?" Riley mocked in his deep voice.  
  
"I was just looking for someone" the other man responded, in the same growl he had spoken to Lara with.  
  
"Oh yeah, who's that then?" Riley knew who the man was referring to but wasn't planning to make it known  
  
"Oh, a very beautiful Brunette girl. Brown eyes, full lips, great body."  
  
"Sounds nice" Riley answered coldly, not liking the way the man spoke  
  
"So, you gonna let me see her?" the man turned to face Riley and his gun.  
  
"I would if I knew where to fine her" Riley spotted Lara from the corner of his eye, she was creeping across the room while the man had his back turned. He saw then that she had noticed his munitions cabinet on the eastern wall.  
  
"Now that's strange" the man hissed as he took one step closer to Riley, trying to intimidate him but Riley didn't back off, he shoved the gun into the mans chest and pushed him backwards.  
  
"Yeah? Why's that such a strange thing?"  
  
"Because," the man grinned evilly "I was watching her through your bathroom window." he chuckled from deep in his throat "really, really great body!"  
  
Riley clenched his teeth, trying hard to restrain himself from lodging a bullet into the mans head. He needed him if he was going to help Lara.  
  
"You're not going to use that son," he said as he pushed Riley's gun to one side, only to have Riley ram it hard into his face and take aim again.  
  
He smiled slyly at the man and lowered his gun and shoved it back into his waistband. "You know, you're right, I'm not going to shoot you. Although you really do deserve it for what you to do to women."  
  
"That's it my lad, we both know that lovely body is here with you so just let me at her and I'll be one my way in no time"  
  
Riley faked a laugh, and put his arm around to shoulders of the other man, moving to lead the way into the house.  
  
Lara froze when she saw the movement. She gripped the trank gun tightly as she watched Riley put his arm around the man who had tried to kill her. He couldn't have been lying to her could he? Were they working together? No, no he had been too kind. Lara's heart and mind argued as she attempted to figure out what was going on in front of her. He was stalling you until his partner got here! But he saved me! Tears stung her eyes, she had trusted him.  
  
She stared as Riley took a few steps with the other man, and suddenly changed direction. His long leg spun fast through the air and connected with the back of the larger guy. Lara's heart soared; he was on her side after all.  
  
She watched then as the giant swung his arms angrily at Riley's head the first shot made contact, sending Riley stumbling backwards. The second one he ducked and jabbed the big guy in the ribs, knocking some air out of his lungs. Riley proceeded to land quick powerful blows on the side of the mans head until he was dazed. He grabbed hold of the guys' collar and spun him, using his own size against him to gain momentum. Suddenly Riley let go, sending the giant crashing through the glass doors and sprawling across the wooden floor.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Riley joked, seeing the nervous look on Lara's face. She smiled and tossed him the trank gun. Riley caught it one handed and pointed it at his opponent, lying on his back in broken glass. "Sweet dreams" Riley hissed and fired one large dart into the mans chest. 


	10. loose ends 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
Lara looked over at Riley as they bound the larger man to a sturdy chair placed in the middle of the room. When she had seen him put his arm around the shoulders of the man who had tried to take her life, she had felt sick and betrayed. It had reminded her of how little she knew this man. The only things she knew for sure were his name, that he had lost his sister, and that he obviously had some kind of combat training. She had been at his home for only four and a half hours, and in that time she had become comfortable with him. This attack had reminded her of how careful she had to be. She had no idea who was working for Vanderbelt and right now, everyone was a suspect. even the man who had saved her life. She had let her guard down, almost enjoying being looked after. The arrival of their current 'guest' had snapped her back to her senses and her shields had once again gone up.  
  
Riley caught the way she looked at him as she attempted to decide whether she could trust him or not.  
  
"Lara?" he turned to face her as he finished tightening the knot behind the mans back. Lara's eyes narrowed as she looked at him, her lips pressed tightly together, she was silent. "Lara, what's wrong?" for a long moment, there was no reply; she just looked at him.  
  
"Nothing," she said finally in a very slow, steady voice "everything's fine"  
  
"For some strange reason, I don't quite buy that!" Riley didn't like the way she was inspecting him. Then it hit him, he remembered the move he had made to catch the now unconscious intruder off guard. After what had happened to Lara earlier that night he couldn't blame her for being cautious. He smiled softly "you don't trust me do you Lara?"  
  
She was quiet as she looked away from him back at the man in the seat.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You're bleeding again" he lifted his hand to a cut on her neck and brushed away part of the crimson smear. "No matter what you think of me right now Lara, you must trust me to some extent. You didn't even flinch just now"  
  
Lara smiled at him then, "well, you did save my life.. And you did a great job with my back.oh, and you loaned me these" she tugged at the baggy clothes she was wearing.  
  
"I know what that must have looked like to you." Riley said grabbing the bull by the horns "it was the only thing I could think of to catch him off guard. Guys his size can present problems sometimes."  
  
"Even with your training?"  
  
"Ha, yeah even with my.. hey wait, how did u know ..?"  
  
"Oh come on Riley, its obvious! Especially after that show just now"  
  
Riley laughed "yeah, I guess so huh"  
  
Lara smiled, again feeling at more ease with him, but her barriers didn't drop as she smiled at him.  
  
"So," she said after taking a deep breath "do we know him?"  
  
"Unfortunately, we do" Riley sighed and smacked the man in the face to wake him up. The guy grunted and started to move a little.  
  
"Hey!" Riley hit him again "hey, wakie wakie."  
  
The man opened his eyes and looked straight at Riley.  
  
Riley stayed close to his face, hating the man with every fiber of his being. his voice was cold as ice when he spoke to him.  
  
"Hello Gibson. Sleep well?" 


	11. loose ends 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
Lara froze when she heard what Riley had called the man. 'Did he just call him Gibson?' she asked herself silently, trying to make sense of things in her mind. 'Gibson Vanderbelt, the guy who had raped and murdered Riley's sister and tried to do the same to me? No! it can't be the same one'.  
  
Lara realized then that she was holding her breath. Slowly she released the air and asked Riley straight out if this man was Gerrard Vanderbelt's son.  
  
"Yeah, one and the same" Riley looked disgusted with the man in the chair as he turned back to him. "You make me sick, do you know that Gibson? You can't have been out long and you've already tried to do it again!"  
  
"I been out three weeks Jackson! And yeah I'm trying to do it again. Come on look at that bird!" Gibson growled in his thick cockney accent as he nodded in Lara's direction. Riley glanced over his shoulder, quickly turning back to the prisoner "You like her don't you Jackson?" Gibson knew exactly how to wind people up for his own entertainment. He chuckled evilly as he stared at Riley straight in the face "I don't blame ya! You know, I thought she looked good in her running kit, but you wanna see her with the kit off! And wet too! That was very." he never finished his sentence, Riley had rammed his fist full force into Gibson's face, sending the chair toppling backwards.  
  
He turned to face Lara; she was standing, with her arms wrapped tightly around herself as though trying to cover herself.  
  
"What was he talking about?" her face was hard and emotionless, matching her voice.  
  
"He said something outside," Riley sighed, wishing he didn't have to tell her what he knew.  
  
"What did he tell you Riley?" slowly, Riley brought his gaze up from the floor to meet Lara's eyes.  
  
"He said he was watching you..through the window"  
  
"What?" her voice was almost inaudible.  
  
"I'm sorry Lara, if I had known he was doing it. I.. well, he wouldn't be there now!" Riley pointed to the fallen chair containing the brute.  
  
"He watched me bathing?" Lara visibly shivered at the thought of the man taking pleasure in viewing her private time like a film at the cinema.  
  
Riley crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms, she stiffened at first but as he lightly stroked his hands over her back, knowing where not to touch her, she relaxed against his strong chest, slipping her arms around his waste.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lara!"  
  
"you have nothing to be sorry for, you saved my life, took me in and, even though I'll never admit it again after this, you gave me the protection I needed" Riley smiled and rested his cheek against the top of her head, breathing the scent of her hair in deeply. He moved his head back slightly to meet he eyes. Their faces were so close they could each feel the others breath on their skin. Slowly, riley stroked a strand of her hair away from her eyes.  
  
"I'd do it all again, in less than a second"  
  
Lara smiled and leaned a little closer to him. Her full lips brushed against his mouth ever so lightly. She didn't know how Riley was going to react to the action, she was pleased when he repeated it a few seconds later. When he pulled away, he looked deeply into her brown eyes and smiled. Tenderly, he placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her again, more fully this time. His heart jumped with joy as she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened their embrace. She could feel his heart beating fast against her, as they explored each others mouths with their tongues.  
  
Eventually, they were both pulled away from the passionate kiss by a banging noise. Instinctively, they both looked toward the chair. It was now empty. The ropes they had tied Gibson with were loose on the ground. A sharp shard of glass from the once beautiful doors lay near the rope, it had blood on its edges and it was obvious that while Lara and Riley had been occupied with each other, he had used the glass to cut himself free. The main door to Riley's home now swung in the wind, banging shut only to fly open again seconds later.  
  
Riley swore and ran through the front door. Lara followed close behind him. But there was no sign of Gibson. He had vanished back into the trees. "SHIT!" Riley kicked at a stone on the ground as he yelled a few more curses into the night air. Lara placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her. "If you were right, and it's Gerrard who wanted you dead, then Gibson's going to run straight back to him and tell him everything. Then they'll come after you again. It's not safe here anymore, you should find somewhere else"  
  
"So should you!"  
  
"But it's not me they're after!" he placed his hands on both of Lara's arms as he said it.  
  
"You remember what you told me you heard? The thing that made my attack seem odd to you?" riley nodded "he said it was because I got 'involved'. Riley, if there is something that they don't want me telling anyone, then they're after you too now. They won't know if I've told you, and Gibson saw us kissing in there so he'll mention that." She smiled at him at the mention of the kiss. Her lips tingled as she continued "they're after you too now."  
  
Riley stepped a little closer to her and stroked her cheek softly "You're right. I never thought of that! Well, it's not safe to stay here anymore. Gibson can probably find it blindfold. So where can we go?"  
  
"Well, they'll look here first right? So I say we go back to Croft manner, grab a few things then head out of town, lay low while we figure this out"  
  
"That, Lady Croft, sound like a plan!" 


	12. loose ends 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
Winston was beginning to get worried. He knew Lara liked to take long runs but she had never taken one this late and she had been gone 7 hours. It was now 4am. He had called the police and explained the situation. They had said that usually they would wait 24 hours before looking into cases like that as a missing person. But seeing as this was Lady Lara Croft, one of the most well know adventurers, they had agreed to send someone around to the manner. They couldn't afford to be careless with a missing aristocrat.  
  
The officer now stood in the library, asking the elderly butler questions along the lines of "Has she ever gone missing like this before?" to witch Winston had answered; "I have known Lady Croft since she was a very young girl, she always let's me know when she'll be back. She told me she'd only be gone a bout 2 hours." He noticed that the officer was shaking his head slightly. "With all due respect officer, I know that Lara can take care of herself, but she is not invincible, she can get hurt as much as you and I can."  
  
"I understand your concern sir," the officer spoke "but, I'm sure everything is just fine."  
  
Just then they heard the front door open. Winston rushed into the main hall, to be greeted with the sight of a flustered Lara, wearing totally different clothes to the ones she had left in. there was a nasty bruise forming on her right cheek, and her throat was an angry mix of red, purple, blue and yellow/green with scrapes and such completing the wound.  
  
The police officer had followed Winston and had started speaking before he had registered Lara's wounds and attire. "You see sir, she's.." he noticed her wounds then and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Fine" Lara finished for him and smiled kindly "I'm fine, thank you officer for coming out so promptly but as you can see I am safe, so you can be on your way" "But, "the officer used the pen he was holding to indicate her wounded neck, he composed himself then and straightened "lady Croft, may I be as bold as to enquire after your current appearance?"  
  
Lara smiled "hmmm, no you may not! Thank you officer" she stood by the door with Riley behind her, still unnoticed by the officer and butler.  
  
"Lara, what happened?" Winston asked from where he stood in the hall.  
  
Lara smiled warmly at him, "I'll tell you all about it over supper" she glanced at the grand father clock across the room "make that breakfast, I'm starving" Winston nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. Riley realized then that he hadn't offered her any food while she had been at his home. As if only just remembering, Lara called after her butler "oh, Winston!" he came back around the corner a small smile on his face, glad to see her back safe and sound.  
  
"Yes my Lady?"  
  
"Could you prepare something for my friend?" she indicated over her shoulder with her thumb and Riley gave the butler a small wave. Winston's smile widened slightly. "Certainly Lara" "Thank you" she sent her butler an affectionate wink before he turned back in the direction of the kitchen. Winston couldn't help smiling to himself as he walked into the spacious room. Lara had referred to her companion as her 'friend'. This fact made him smile due to the fact she almost never referred to anyone as her friend, especially not men.  
  
The police officer was now eyeing Riley very suspiciously. "Sir," he spoke quietly and Lara turned so she could see both Riley and the officer. "Maybe you could explain Lady Croft's current appearance to me" Lara didn't like the accusing tone in the officer's voice. She almost laughed at her self when she realized how protective she was being of Riley. It must have been because he had saved her. She decided to get rid of the officer once and for all while relieving Riley of all suspicion.  
  
"Oh, my clothes!" Lara spoke before Riley had a chance. "Actually, they're his clothes" she spoke straight to the officer, nodding in Riley's direction when she mentioned him. "You see officer, the thing is, we couldn't find all of my clothes, so I had to borrow some of his." She smiled sweetly then turned to Riley with the same sweet smile. She could see in his eyes that he knew what she was doing and was amused by it. "You know" she continued "I'm sure you threw my bra towards the kitchen!" Just to make sure he was following, she gave him a little wink. "Yeah," he played along, slipping his arm around her shoulders. "I think you panties are in the study!"  
  
"Ah" the officer cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed "I have to get back to head quarters. Now that I know everything is ok"  
  
"Oh, ok. Thank you officer" Lara smiled and closed the door behind him. She laughed and gave Riley a bright smile. "You are a naughty girl Lara"  
  
"Oh I know" she grinned again and grabbed him by the hand, "come on, it smells like Winston has breakfast ready!"  
  
She went to walk across the hall but Riley didn't move, he kept hold of her hand, his feet glued to the marble floor slowly, he pulled Lara by the hand, moving her closer to him. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her ever so gently. This time, when she wrapped her arms around him, he couldn't control himself, he slid his hand underneath the baggy shirt she wore, stroking the skin on her lower back. Although Lara seriously like Riley, she began to panic as he made it very clear what was on his mind. She pushed at his chest, and stepped back a few paces, gasping for air.  
  
Riley could read her face, and knew he had gone too far.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lara. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Riley, let's just take it slow ok? We've known each other. what. 6 hours?" she watched as Riley nodded and put his hand to his mouth. He desperately wanted to kiss her again and as he watched her mouth as she spoke, his desire grew.  
  
"I'm never this relaxed with a guy I've just met. Usually it would take a few months for me to even consider giving a guy the time of day." She reasoned with herself as well as him "I think it might be because you saved my life and looked after me, but I think we've taken things way to fast so far. I'd like to actually get to know you Riley"  
  
He smiled then, and nodded "yeah, same here. I can slow down, no problem" he knew he was lying about being able to stop, but he desperately wanted to know her. If that meant ignoring what he wanted for a while, he could do it... he hoped so anyway.  
  
He was deep in thought as he followed Lara down the long halls to the kitchen.  
  
"Winston" Lara said kindly as they entered the room. He turned and smiled warmly as he set two plates at the kitchen table, each one containing a full English breakfast (eggs, bacon, tomato, toast) again his eyes landed on the wound on Lara's neck. "please, Lara." He said as he pulled her chair out for her "what happened to you?" "I was attacked" she said simply. "I wasn't expecting it. And if it hadn't been for Riley here" she smiled across the table at him as he sat down "I would have come home in a body bag!" Winston went very pale and walked towards Riley, he extended his hand to the new man and Riley took it slowly. Winston shook his had, placing his free one on the back of Rileys. "thank you sir. Thank you" Lara smiled at the surprised look on Riley's face as he answered Winston "erm, no problem"  
  
Winston smiled again at Riley, nodded at Lara then left the room.  
  
"he likes you" Lara told Riley quietly after Winston had left the room.  
  
"only because I got you here. He seems to care for you a lot" Riley smiled as he spoke  
  
"oh we care a lot about each other. He was like a father to me when I was growing up... after my birth father dies that is"  
  
"you're lucky to have him Lara"  
  
"I know" she smiled and took a bite out of a piece of golden toast "and now I have you too!"  
  
Riley only smiled and went about eating his breakfast. He didn't want to break his promise to her, but all he wanted to was kiss her. 


	13. loose ends 13

AN. Ok, ppl haven't really been reviewing lately, so I don't quite know what you are thinking about the direction the story is going. Please review whenever you read a new chapter, let me know what you think. I'm gonna hold fire on posting chapters for a while, just so I can get an idea of what Ur thinking. So if you want another chapter soon. Get reviewing. But I'm not mean! Here's Chapter 13 to keep you occupied. (It's the longest one yet) Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Lara hadn't slept much that night. Her mind just refused to stop working. For the first few hours she was thinking about Gerrard, and Gibson Vanderbelt. Why would they be trying to get rid of her? She couldn't come up with anything and when she tried to think of something else, her mind was filled with images that kept her even more awake.  
  
However, the images were not unpleasant. She was back in Riley's home, in the living room by the smashed doors. Riley was standing extremely close to her; she swore she could feel his warmth. She closed her eyes, focusing on the images in her mind.  
  
Riley's deep blue eyes were filled with tenderness as he moved in closer to her. The memories of his lips meeting hers for the first time caused her heart to beat faster; she could taste him even now as she recalled allowing his tongue past her lips. She remembered how his hands had been so gentle on her back, knowing exactly where her wounds were and avoiding them. She had felt warm and safe, and most of all; she had felt wanted and loved. She could almost feel her fingers in his hair as she lay alone in her bedroom. No one had ever kissed her that way before. His touch sparked something inside her and she found herself wanting him more than anything. Then suddenly there was the noise that had pulled them apart.  
  
Lara cursed Gibson again for having ended such a beautiful feeling. She lay still on the bed, finally drifting off to sleep. Her eyes snapped open again when the distant banging noise from her memory continued. She opened one eye slightly; thinking that she was maybe going mad. Then she heard it again. Sitting up; she grabbed her robe and slipped it on over her white tank top and slacks she had worn to bed. Grabbing one of her pistols from under her pillow; she tossed her hair loosely over one shoulder and slowly opened her bedroom door.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
Lara crept silently down the hall, staying alert as she made her way through her home. There was a large window half way down the hallway which looked out onto the grounds of Croft manner, as she neared its position, there was a slight noise behind her. Lara's stomach turned, she felt the same kind of fear she had felt when Gibson had tackled her to the ground the night before. She continued forward, listening intently for another sound behind her.a slight creek. She spun around, gun held out ready to fire, but the hallway was empty. *get a grip Lara* she told herself *you're loosing it! There can't be anyone here, the alarms haven't gone off* that thought settled her slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling of not being alone in the hallway.  
  
"Winston?" she whispered, thinking that maybe he had come to check that she was ok, after her attack. There was no reply as she searched the hallway she had just come down. "Riley?" again there was no reply. She lowered her gun, slightly confused, her instincts were never wrong. Maybe she was just being paranoid.  
  
She turned back to the area where the large window let in the pale moonlight. Her heart leapt into her throat as the patch of light on the ground flickered as a shadow crossed it. She held her gun out in front of her, in her shooting stance. Slowly, she moved forward, one foot in front of the other, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. *come on girl! You've done this before* she thought to herself.it was true, but she had never felt so unsafe in her own home.  
  
She was now crouching right by the window; slowly she peered around, looking for anything that could have cast the shadow. There was nothing. "I'm going insane!" she sighed and lowered her gun. She was just standing up when she spotted it. Quickly she crouched again, preying she hadn't given away her position.  
  
There, on the high Ground walls, was a man. Seated directly opposite the window. He was slightly hidden by the branches of the old tree nearby and seemed to be surveying the manner. Lara watched as the man lowered himself from the wall and slowly moved out of her view.  
  
Lara got to her feet and ran as fast as she could down the hall. Her bare feet slapped against the cold marble floor, the noise echoing through the whole wing. Suddenly, a door to her right opened and someone stepped out. She couldn't slow herself in time to avoid the figure and she collided with it at full speed. They both hit the ground hard, Lara was breathing heavily as she repositioned herself on top of the shadowed figure and cocked her gun, quickly pressing it against his forehead!  
  
"Hey, easy Lara!" the voice was out of breath as a result of the impact with both Lara and the ground "It's just me!"  
  
"Riley!" Lara sighed and removed the gun from his head. She clicked the safety back on and tucked it into the waist band of her slacks.  
  
"Yeah," he sounded slightly worried "is something wrong?" he asked as he settled his hands on her hips to keep her seated where she was. At his touch; she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Again his hands had stirred something inside of her.  
  
"Lara?" "I saw someone outside!" she whispered, not wanting to move from her position on his pelvis. He moved underneath her, sitting up slightly, she didn't move. She kept her eyes closed as she felt his right hand slide down from her waist to rest on her toned thigh. Riley smiled to himself when she didn't move. He couldn't believe how much he wanted her at that moment but he knew that there were some very unpleasant people after her and he didn't want to risk letting them get close enough to try anything.  
  
"Where did you see them?" he asked quietly and he tried to see her face through the shadows. were her eyes closed?  
  
Slowly, Lara opened her eyes again to find Riley gazing at her. She cleared her throat slightly and placed her hands on his shoulders, only then did she realise that he was not wearing a top. "On the wall," her voice was so quiet that she could hardly hear herself. She felt herself leaning closer to him. "He was sitting on the wall." She brushed her lips lightly against his. Riley smiled slightly at how Lara was beginning to break her own rule. "Lara..." he was cut off as her lips fell softly over his again in a short tender kiss, her hands now lightly holding his face and neck. "He, jumped down" she said again, when they parted. Then she placed another light, almost teasing kiss on his lips. She was sitting more fully in his lap now as she tried to inform him of what she had seen while she so obviously lost control of her restrain. "Came this way"  
  
Riley didn't want to stop what was happening in the hallway, but he knew that if what Lara was saying was true, then it wasn't safe to be doing this now. As she kissed him again, he lifted his left hand slowly, stroking his way up her arm as she pulled away again. Just as she was about to kiss him again, he gently placed three of his fingers against her lips, preventing the much welcomed contact.  
  
"Lara," he said again. "Not now" only when the word had left his mouth did he realise the way they sounded. He wished he could change them, or explain that, although he wanted to continue, now wasn't the time or place. He wanted to let her know that he wanted nothing more than to carry her back into the guest room he had been given, and continue their activities in private. However the danger they were both in now was very real and he knew that Lara was aware of it too. Why else would she have been running through her home in the middle of the night with a handgun?  
  
He felt Lara sit up straight, and watched as her eyes flicked quickly from desire to looking rejected, before they finally settled into a cold professional stare. Quickly Lara pushed against his shoulders, standing up and stepping away. She retrieved her gun from her waist band and checked it quickly. She glanced down at Riley as he sat on the ground; there was no trace of tenderness on her face as she moved into the moonlight.  
  
"Don't be like that Lara" he said as he climbed to his feet. She only glared at him, all trace of trust and tenderness had vanished. Her voice was like ice when she spoke to him "This is my home. I can 'be' however I damn well please!" and with that, she set off again, in the direction she had been going before colliding with him.  
  
Riley cursed under his breath and set off after her.  
  
***  
  
'Damn you Lara!' She scolded herself as she ran down a flight of stairs, taking them two at a time. 'That guy's probably inside by now' she heard a noise behind her and glanced backwards quickly, it was Riley, he was catching up to her, leaping down the steps 4 at a time. Lara sighed and sped up. When she reached the landing half way down, where the stairs separated into two flights, (one to the left, one to the right) both leading to the main hall. She kept running straight, heading for the railing rather than one of the sets of stairs.  
  
"Lara!" Riley called as he watched he leap over the railing. He crashed against the same railing just in time to see her, about 12 feet below him, land and instinctively go straight into a roll and hop back to her feet. She glanced up at him, raised one eyebrow then set off again, down the corridor to the right.  
  
Riley sighed and ran down the stairs on his right, hoping to close the gap between them. He leapt the last 10 steps, overthrowing his balance on the landing; he stumbled forward and hit the wall hard. Letting out a loud grunt he set off running full speed after Lara's retreating silhouette. He hurtled around another corner and slammed into the open door.  
  
Lara shot him a death glare from her crouched position by the high windows of her ballroom. "What are you trying to do?" she hissed. He didn't respond, only started to walk purposefully towards her. "Oh, I see what you're doing" her voice was so harsh that it stopped him dead in his tracks "you're trying to get us killed!" "What?" his voice was loud compared to her harsh whisper. "Unless you want my visitor to blow your brains out, then I suggest you drop to your knees and keep your damned voice down!" Riley glanced out of the window and sure enough, there was a man, dressed all in black lurking around this area of the manner. Riley did as he was told and started crawling towards Lara. He sat next to her underneath the window, his back against the wall as she watched the man outside. "So, glad you decided to join me!" she said sarcastically. "Why do I get the feeling you don't mean that?" "Oh, Riley" she pouted as she took her eyes away from the window "of course I mean it," slowly she leaned closer to him. He felt relief wash over him; he thought he had ruined what was growing between them. Lara stopped moving when her mouth was inches away from his own. "It would have been hell to explain how your brains got on my carpet!" Riley's heart sank, and Lara moved back to watch the man outside "and the cleaning bill would have been astronomical!"  
  
"Lara, I didn't mean it the way it came out!" he turned to face her fully, but she only shot him a side ways glance before turning back to the window. Riley carried on. "I know that it sounded like I don't want to be with you" he saw Lara straighten even more at his words as she stared at the man outside. "That's Gibson again!" was the only thing she said. "That's nice," Riley wasn't listening to her fully and she couldn't help but smile slightly at his response to her information. She hid it quickly and listened intently to him, while trying to act like not listening at all.  
  
"Lara, I do want you! More than I've ever wanted anyone!" Lara's heart jumped, she was about to turn to him and forgive everything when she lost sight of the shadow out side. "Shit!" She got to her feet, still keeping very low, and moved quickly from the room. Riley looked confused for a minute, then he checked outside and seeing that the man had gone, he echoed Lara's curse and followed her from the room.  
  
Lara was now crouching outside her private library. And Riley got to his knees and skidded along the floor to her side. She glanced at him, her face softer than it had been in the ballroom. Quickly she removed her eyes from him and peered around the corner, only to snap herself back against the wall. "What?" riley asked. Lara shushed him with her hand and signalled to the room they were outside of. She decided to try something she had learned when she had been a member of the SAS years before. She used the hand signals to tell Riley that they couldn't creep into the room without being seen as the light's were on.  
  
She was only slightly surprised when riley used the same signals to suggest a plan. Lara raised her eyebrow at him again and smiled slightly. Then she nodded, got down onto her stomach and started to pull herself past the open door.  
  
Unfortunately, Gibson had been peering right into the room and had seen her. He proceeded to empty bullets from his Uzi. Lara quickly rolled onto her back and looked at Riley. The bullets were smashing into the wall to Lara's side and Riley watched, with held breath as they got closer and closer to Lara's body. "Screw it!" he spoke loudly and reached out, grabbing Lara's ankles. A bullet sped past him, clipping his forearm and taking a chunk out of it. He ignored the pain and tugged at Lara's legs. Pulling her quickly into cover with him.  
  
She slid across the marble floor with ease, and Riley positioned himself on top of her, shielding her with his body as the wall they were hiding behind started to explode as Gibson shot it.  
  
Suddenly it went silent. Lara had her face buried in Riley's bare shoulder, her hands holding tightly to his sides. She felt Riley's hands on her head. He had covered her totally with his own body. Slowly, he lifted himself up just enough to look at her. "Are you hurt?" he asked quietly. "No" She smiled softly "but that's two I owe you now!" 


	14. loose ends 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
"Well, that wasn't part of the plan" Riley smiled as he peered through the large hole in the wall. "I think he's gone" Lara smiled slightly as she wriggled underneath Riley, trying to move herself closer to the door so she could look through it. He lifted his weight off of her and watched her every movement as she used her shoulders and legs to move herself along the floor. When she was closer to the door, she rolled over onto her stomach and lifted herself slightly to look outside. Gibson had indeed gone. Riley had moved forward, so he too now looked through the door way. He looked down at the back of Lara's head, unable to ignore the potentially sexual position they were in. He knew that she was unaware of it, so slowly he edged forward more, until they made contact. The backs of Lara's thighs were against the front of his and his chest rested against her back. Lara turned her head as far as she could; trying to look at him. He moved so she could see him with more ease.  
  
Lara lowered herself to the ground, and turned over again so she was looking directly into his face. He smiled and moved closer to her; trying to kiss her again. She placed her hands firmly against his sculpted chest. His flesh felt warm and smooth under her hands. She smiled, knowing from the look in his eyes what he was thinking. She had been thinking the same thing earlier that night and now it seemed that they had switched places. Lara held his face gently and spoke only two words to him. "Not now!"  
  
Riley's reaction to these two words was much better than hers had been. He laughed and got to his feet pulling her up after him. She was still smiling as she brushed herself off. Riley indicated the bullet damage with his thumb "so, how are you going to explain this one?"  
  
This time Lara laughed as she kicked at a piece of the broken wall. "oh, I'll think of something" she was still smiling as she turned away from him "come on" she had started to walk further down the hall when Riley caught her hand with his own, and turned her to face him. "So" he started as he stepped closer to her, "does that smile mean I'm forgiven?"  
  
"Well, I suppose I have no choice do I" "Erm, after that..." he grinned "no you don't really" Lara smiled she looked down at their hands as they held onto each other. That was when she noticed the chunk missing from Riley's arm.  
  
Quickly she pulled him towards the kitchen knowing that there was a first aid kit in there. She walked backwards, while she inspected the wound, never releasing Riley's hand as she moved.  
  
"This looks nasty" she glanced up at his face to find that he too was inspecting the wound as if he didn't even know he had it. She moved him near to the sink and turned on the tap; washing the dust away from the wound. Just then Winston came running into the room. "Lara, what happened? I heard gun fire!" "Yes, we had a little visitor." Lara said calmly as she cleaned Riley's injury. It didn't look like it was going to need stitches, just a clean dressing and some anti-septic. "Mr, Jackson" Winston stuttered when Lara pushed Riley into a chair at the table "what happened to you?" "Ah, it's nothing. I can't even feel it." "It looks very painful sir" "No, it's fine. It doesn't. ARGH!" Riley turned his head and flinched sharply. Lara had just applied the anti-septic and it stung like hell. "Ok, it hurts now!" he admitted. Lara smiled softly and ran a hand quickly over his cheek "sorry"  
  
Winston smiled at the move. Although it seemed incredibly small, but someone who knew Lara, knew that small signs of affection, such as the touch of this mans cheek, were not something she did. In fact, he was certain that this was the first such display he had ever witnessed.  
  
"Winston. I believe our visitor tonight was Gibson Vanderbelt" Lara informed her butler and old friend. "The same man who attacked you?" "Yes that's right." Lara was now finishing bandaging Riley's arm as she spoke. "This just makes our suspicions stronger. If he's turned up here again, the attack can't have been random. We'll have to disappear for a while, lay low until we can get things figured out"  
  
" 'We' Ma'am?" Winston didn't want to question her but he couldn't resist. Lara smiled knowingly at him "that's right. 'We', Riley and I. he is as much involved as I am; they have seen us together and will be after him too. We should assume also that you are not safe here for the time being. I want you to take some time off, go and visit family, or take a nice trip abroad." Winston's eyes widened, in all the time he had served Lara and her family, he had never taken a holiday. She was more than just a job to him, *she* was his family!  
  
"But Lara" "No Winston, it's not safe. Please do this. For me?" Lara gave him the look she had learned to use on him when she was eight years old. He always buckled when she looked at him that way, and this time was no different. He wasn't pleased about it, but he agreed.  
  
"I shall take the liberty of arranging accommodation for you." "Thank you Winston. Any requests?" Lara looked at Riley, not knowing what he would prefer. Again was intrigued by him as he gave an answer that proved he had been trained to almost disappear into the woodwork if need be. "Not a hotel, they're too obvious. If they see that we're not here or at my place, then Hotels are the first place they'll check. We need somewhere out of the way and low key. Somewhere there aren't too many people around who could give us away. Somewhere in the country would be good." Lara stood next to Riley and placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him then turned to Winston. "The man seems to know what he's talking about." "Yes ma'am, right away" Winston turned and left the room to arrange things for them. "Winston!" Riley called. "Yes sir" "It might not be a good idea to use the land line! Gibson was here for a reason and I don't think it was to kill us this time. That, he'll try later when were separated, he'll have more chance that way. I think there is a high chance that he may have bugged the phone line, so then he'd know where we'd be. Actually." he looked up at Lara. "We could use that to our advantage. Buy us some time. We could book one place, one end of the country using the land line. But book another place on the other side of the country using a mobile!" Lara smiled and sat down next to him. "They'd go one place to kill us, while were safe and sound on the other side of the country!" she finished his thought and grinned at Winston "did you get all that?" Winston was grinning himself now "yes ma'am, I did indeed. I'll do it right away" "Thank you"  
  
Lara could feel Riley watching her as she put the first aid kit away. "What?" she asked without turning to him "You're glowing" he said, she could hear the smile in his voice "Glowing?" she turned slowly; leaning against the kitchen counter. "Yeah, you're glowing." He got out of his seat and moved over to her, his arm was throbbing as he moved. "All this excites you, doesn't it? Gives you a rush." "I don't know what you're talking about!" "Oh no? I think you do. I saw it in your eyes, when Gibson was shooting. You were glowing then and you're glowing now."  
  
Riley was now right in front of her, and she felt her lips go dry when her eyes landed on his mouth as he spoke. "I'm still mad at you Mr Jackson!" she was grabbing at anything she could find, to have an excuse to put some distance between them. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and make love to him, but she would not let herself do something like that. She had known the man just under two days and she wasn't the kind of girl who would just jump into bed with a guy within a week of meeting him. If she did that, she had no idea what image he would get of her. Most likely he'd think that he could get it whenever he wanted it. She hated to admit it to herself, but she knew that he was the only man she would let take her whenever he had the urge. She hated feeling like that. She hardly knew him, but under the circumstances, she had bonded with him, and he seemed to respect the fact that she had told him to go slow.  
  
It had hurt like hell when he had stopped her earlier, with his "not now". She had thought that he didn't want to be with her, but she knew now that he had stopped it because it truly wasn't the right time. Gibson had been lurking in the shadows, presenting a very real threat to their lives. *it wouldn't have been such a bad way to go* a little voice inside her head spoke up as she watched riley move slowly closer to her. *to be killed quickly while making love to Riley Jackson* Lara pushed the thoughts away as Riley began to speak to her.  
  
"I thought you had forgiven me Lady Croft" he was smiling slightly, still moving closer to her as she slowly side stepped him, still keeping to the line of the kitchen counter, knowing that soon it would end and Riley would have her trapped. She smiled at the thought. "Oh, I'm still not sure about that" she raised her eyebrow as he moved closer still; she took one more side step keeping the space between them. "You were pretty harsh" she kept her eyes locked with his as she stepped straight into the wall at the end of the kitchen. She smiled "ouch".  
  
Riley grinned even wider at her and soon he was blocking her totally, he placed his hands on her hips and moved her away from the wall, keeping her close to the counter. He took one last step towards her, totally closing the gap between them. Lara placed her hands on his bare sides and again her fingers burned when they touched his flesh.  
  
Lara felt her lips tingle as she watched Riley move teasingly slowly towards her mouth. Quickly she used her tongue to moisten them as she prepared them for the feeling of the kiss.  
  
Winston cleared his throat and both Lara and Riley jumped. "Excuse me for interrupting" he smiled shyly at the two young adults. "That's fine Winston" Lara said as Riley stepped back, allowing her move away from the counter. "What is it?" "I have everything arranged. I did as Mr Jackson instructed, and booked a place in Dover using the Manner phone. And rented a small house in Wales using your mobile ma'am" "Thank you Winston!" He nodded and left the room.  
  
"Right" Lara said as she turned back to Riley who had had been inspecting his bare feet as she had spoken to her butler. "it looks like we're going to Wales!" 


	15. loose ends 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
* * *  
  
Riley sped down the road in Lara's jeep, she had loaned it to him so he could quickly go back to his home and gather anything he thought he might need while they were in hiding. When he parked the jeep on the gravel driveway, he saw instantly that his front door had been totally smashed in. He had been right; this had been the first place they had come to look for them. Thankfully, by the time they had arrived to finish both him and Lara off, they were safely inside Croft Manner.  
  
With a deep sigh he climbed over the splintered door and walked into a scene of total chaos. All of his furniture was over turned; things had been ripped off of the walls and thrown all over the floor.  
  
His once beautiful home was now a disaster. After looking quickly over the things in this room and deciding he didn't really need to take any of it (with exception of items from his overturned munitions cabinet), he headed into the bedroom.  
  
He grabbed a few of the big canvas bags he kept in the corner and proceeded to shove all of the clothes he could find into them. The main bulk of the things were old t-shirts and faded jeans. Just as he was about to leave the bedroom, he had a thought and opened a second bag, placing it one the bed.  
  
Suddenly the image of Lara sleeping there, the night he had saved her life filled his head. She had looked so fragile with the ugly bruise across her throat (which had now turned a pale purple with the scraps still showing). He remembered how easily it had been able to lift and carry her over a mile to his home.  
  
A small smile played with his lips as he opened the cupboard doors. He took out a couple of pairs of black suite trousers, and a selection of shirts and placed them neatly in the bag along with a smart pair of shoes. He didn't want to always wear old clothes while he was sharing the rented house with Lara. She was a Lady for god's sake. He had to look presentable for her. Again he smiled to himself, if only his sister could see him now, she'd be laughing so much. He had never acted this way about a woman.  
  
Quickly he dashed into the bathroom and grabbed his bottle of aftershave, toothbrush, toothpaste and a few razors and threw them into the bag too. He grabbed the straps of the two full bags in one hand and picked up the empty one in the other hand. He moved quickly to his munitions cabinet and pushed it over, emptying everything into the canvas bag. He slung it over his shoulder and jogged to the jeep with the other two bags in hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Lara had a total of six bags waiting by the door. She heard the jeep coming back to the front of the Manner up the gravel road. She quickly, shut her laptop, pushed it into the bag along with all the required hardware and slung the bag over her shoulder.  
  
Riley had already taken 3 of her bags to the jeep and was coming back for the fourth when she came running down the stairs. He looked up at her, and smiled. She was wearing tight black trousers with and a fitted grey T- shirt; her hair was pulled back into a half pony-tail.  
  
"Why do women always pack so many bags?" he asked as he lifted the fourth and fifth case. Lara grabbed the sixth and pouted, giving Riley the same look she always used on Winston. "Only three have my clothes!" Riley smiled at her as she made the puppy eyes at him. He had the urge to lean over and kiss her but restrained himself.  
  
"Right" he said as they moved to the jeep "so if only three have clothes, what's with the others?" "Well, two of them have books and all of my information on the Vanderbelt commission, and one has my toys!" Riley raised his eyebrows at her as he took the bag from her hand to put it in the back of the jeep. "Toys?" She smiled and leaned closer to him, whispering the explanation in his ear "Guns!" "Ah" riley grinned at her "I have a toy bag too!" "You do? Aw how sweet!" She placed her Laptop bag in the back and jumped into the passenger seat, automatically assuming that he would want to drive, she was right, but she had surprised herself with the move she had made. If she was in one of her cars, she always liked to be the driver. She shrugged off the thought as Riley climbed behind the wheel.  
  
"They totally trashed my place" Riley informed her as they left her home. Winston had left before they had that morning. Lara had given him a big hug and told him not to worry and to have fun with his family. He had looked regretful as she watched him leave. "You're kidding?" "No, they ripped everything off the walls, threw my furniture about and smashed my door in." "Riley, I'm so sorry, it was so beautiful before you took me there!" Lara felt guilty for dragging him into this "don't be silly Lara" Riley glanced in her direction and placed his hand lightly on her knee as he returned his eyes to the road. "It was only beautiful while you were there" Lara smiled "oh, that's a good one!" "isn't it just" Lara watched Riley's hand as he gently squeezed her knee. Normally, if a guy touched her like that, she'd have broken his wrist. But she liked it when Riley touched her that way. Slowly she moved her hand over his. She saw him look at her from the corner of her eye but she didn't make eye contact, only watched as her fingers tangled with his. She felt more comfortable with him than she did with anyone, Winston included. When Riley squeezed her hand, she brought her eyes to meet his. He smiled tenderly at her, and Lara couldn't help thinking that, even though they lives were being threatened, it wouldn't be so bad to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with Riley Jackson. 


	16. loose ends 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
The house was exactly what they needed. It was very isolated (their nearest neighbour was 5 miles away). Lara had exchanged positions with Riley half way there, when they had stopped for a break. She now slowed her jeep to a stop outside the pretty little house. The surrounding area was nothing but the green mountains typical of Wales. Dotted here and there were slight cliff faces and Lara could easily see herself going for a climb when all the research became boring; as she knew it would.  
  
She climbed out of the jeep without saying a word as she looked over the grey stone house. A large section of its front was covered with deep green ivy and the dirt driveway added to its 'country side' appeal. She turned back to the jeep, about to ask Riley what he thought of there temporary home. He was still seated in the passenger seat; sleeping like a baby. Lara grinned and quickly rolled her eyes as she leaned into the jeep and gently shook him awake. "Hmm?" was the only noise he made as he half opened one eye and looked at her without turning his head. "We're here" she informed him, and gave him a sharp shove when he closed his eye again. He almost tumbled from the jeep; luckily his seatbelt was still in place and kept him in his seat. "Hey!" he laughed as he watched Lara move to the front of the jeep. She hopped up onto the bonnet and looked as far as she could see, trying to figure out where possible enemies could hide from view. There were a few places but now she had located them they would not provide much cover.  
  
Satisfied that she had located all of the hiding places, she turned to look down at Riley her hands on hips, he had moved to the side of the jeep. "Right!" she said before she took a deep breath "let's get the stuff inside, shall we?" "yes ma'am" Riley swooped low in a teasing bow, only to have her place one foot on the base of his back as he bent, using him as a step to get off of the jeep.  
  
"Thank you" Lara said simply; a playful smile on her face as she grabbed a couple of her bags from the back.  
  
"That was cheeky!" Riley wagged his finger at her as he moved to help with the bags.  
  
"Well, so was that bow"  
  
"Ok, so we're even" he smiled even more as she pulled a face and quickly popped her tongue out at him.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, they had brought all of the bags into the house, put the jeep out of sight in a small shed outside, and had chosen who would occupy which bedroom. There were a total of three bedrooms, one being the guest room; where they were going to store all of their equipment (guns etc.).  
  
They were both now unpacking their clothes and placing them in the large cupboards in their respective rooms. Even though she had more clothes to put away, Lara finished first (most likely thanks to Winston's neat folding.)  
  
She trotted down the stairs, and grabbed her two remaining cases, and her lap top bag. She found a room that had a long, low cupboard with a clear surface against one wall, and a large desk against the other. Aside from that, it was empty. "Perfect".  
  
Lara smiled to herself as she placed her laptop bag on the desk and set it up. Once the Laptop was plugged in and loading up, she opened the cases and started stacking her books along the surface of the cupboard.  
  
* * *  
  
Riley pushed the last empty canvas bag under the large bed and went to find Lara. Her room was empty so he made his way down stairs. He walked through the spacious living room; thinking to himself how even a small place could look big if things were positioned correctly.  
  
He slowly opened a door to the right, and smiled to himself as he saw Lara seated on the ground with books open next to her, there was a file in front of her, with it's content scattered all over her crossed legs. Simply put, she had made a huge mess.  
  
He stood quietly watching her for a few minutes. The look of intense concentration on her face made him smile more. He felt glad to know someone as intense as Lady Lara Croft.  
  
"Are you always this untidy?" he asked as he finally stepped into the room.  
  
Lara looked slowly away from her papers and glanced at him before returning to her studies.  
  
"Only while I'm working" she turned the sheet over "I'll clean up after myself, don't worry"  
  
Riley smiled and lifted the book off the floor in front of her, sitting where it had been as he placed it in his lap and inspected the page it was open at.  
  
"So what does our situation have to do with Greek mythology?"  
  
Lara glanced at the book he was looking at and simply said one word as she turned back to her research.  
  
"Vanderbelt"  
  
"And the commission?"  
  
Lara nodded as she re-read the noted she had made on the job.  
  
"So" Riley pushed the book to one side and rested his arms on his knees. "Are you going to fill me in?"  
  
Lara looked up at him then and placed the pieces of paper back into the folder they had come from.  
  
"right." She placed her hand on the ground behind her a leaned on them, legs still crossed in front of her as she stretched her back before starting. "I was contacted by Vanderbelt's PA, and was asked to come to his office the next day to discuss 'Business'." She sighed deeply.  
  
"I agreed to meet the little weasel at one o'clock the next day. When I got there; he explained what exactly it was he wanted me to do."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"He wanted me to recover a Greek artefact known as the 'Ocular Token' from a site in Russia"  
  
"Erm, what was a Greek artefact doing in Russia?"  
  
"I'm guessing that it had been uncovered in Greece and transported there."  
  
"Hmm, makes sense. So was it in a museum or something?"  
  
"No, I had to infiltrate a top security military base to retrieve the token."  
  
"You got into a Russian Base and you're still here to talk about it? Now that's impressive!"  
  
Lara smiled at the comment before continuing. "It wasn't easy"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
  
"Any way" she continued "to cut a long story short, I got the Token and handed it over to Vanderbelt when I got back. And the same night, Gibson came after me, the rest you know."  
  
"It certainly sound like they are trying to keep you out of the way." Riley went silent for a while, trying desperately to come up with a reason for why they would want her dead. "I wonder what they want with that.Token"  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Lara hopped up off of the ground and went to her laptop. "I never had the chance to research the Token properly before Vanderbelt sent me out to Russia." She turned to look at Riley; he was flicking through the folder with sheets of paper she had scribbled on.  
  
"Isn't this your research?"  
  
"That's only basic information about the base."  
  
"Basic! Lara, this is anything but basic. You have blueprints for Christ sake. How did you get those?"  
  
"I have my contacts" she smiled at the expression on Riley's face as he stared at her in awe.  
  
"You see that small black book by your knee" she pointed and Riley picked it up. "That's the one; bring it over here would you?"  
  
"Sure" Riley hopped to his feet and moved closer to her. She leaned closer to the laptop as she stood in front of the desk. Riley placed the book on the table next to her hand as he watched her type quickly. The screen of her laptop turned grey as she loaded a programme. He stood close to her as he watched the monitor.  
  
Lara picked up the small book and flicked through its pages. She stopped at one page and handed it back to Riley.  
  
"On the plane on my way home, I made a copy of the markings on the token"  
  
"Good thinking"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder, and smiled "Look at this." She clicked a few keys and the screen changed to one full of text. She scrolled to the bottom of the page and indicated photographs of an ancient Greek temple.  
  
"This is thought to be one of the temples where the ancient Greeks worshiped Zeus and the others. One of only three temples dedicated to all of the Gods."  
  
"So, what does this have to do with the Token?" Riley had hated history classes when he had been at school, but he found that he was extremely interested by the information he was hearing now. He put it down to the fact that his school teacher had been nothing like Lara. If she had, then maybe he would have passed the subject.  
  
"Well," Lara continued "look here" she clicked one of the photographs and one of the wall paintings filled the screen.  
  
"What am I looking at?"  
  
"It's said to be an artist's impression of Zeus, but look, right there" Lara pointed to the lance in the hand of the God.  
  
Riley leaned closer to the screen from behind Lara, making contact with her. He squinted at the screen as she watched his face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he glanced at the book in his hand and then back at the screen.  
  
"It's the token!"  
  
"Exactly!" Lara closed that window and opened another, "I performed a search on this site, looking for information on the Ocular Token"  
  
"Anything there?"  
  
"Well, there's not much, but there's enough to give an idea of why Vanderbelt wants it. It says here that the token was the source of Zeus's strength and immortality. Apparently a mortal, named Maximus, climbed mount Olympus and stole the token from Zeus's lance; ultimately resulting in the fall of the Gods."  
  
"So what did Max do with it?" Riley stepped to Lara's side and leaned against the desk as she read the screen.  
  
"Well, it says that the token was only the map to the key of Zeus's power." She glanced over the text then began reading directly from the screen. "It is said that the one who possesses the Token must unlock its secret and find the key. Once the key is located the holder of the Token will be tested."  
  
"Tested? Like at school?"  
  
"Not quite. It says here that if the Token barer is found 'unsuitable' the guardians are released to dispose of him.or her."  
  
"Guardians?"  
  
"That's what it says. I assume that's what happened at Maximus." She stood up straight and looked over at Riley "he was unsuitable"  
  
"What makes someone suitable?"  
  
Lara looked back at the screen and a frown took form on her brow. "It doesn't say. I guess no one has ever been found suitable."  
  
"Aside from Zeus" Riley took a deep breath and sighed loudly. "Well at least we know what that Token is now."  
  
Lara only nodded as she looked at her laptop; the expression on her face was one of extreme concern.  
  
"What if Vanderbelt is deemed suitable to gain possession of the key? What would a guy like him do with the power of the king of the Gods?"  
  
Riley's jaw tightened as he felt his stomach turn at the thought.  
  
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, he won't be found suitable." He placed his hands on Lara's shoulders and lowered his head so his eyes were level with hers. "He's not suitable for anything. aside from two things"  
  
Lara raised her eyebrows as she waited for him to finish.  
  
"One: a good beating delivered by me and Two: the inside of a prison cell!" Lara smiled and Riley joined her.  
  
"You know one thing I've learned about you Lara?" She didn't answer, just waited for him to tell her.  
  
"You worry too much!" with that he smiled and pulled her into a strong hug. Lara buried her face in his chest, trying to forget the feeling of dread swelling in the pit of her stomach. "Come on" Riley's chest vibrated against her face as he spoke in his deep voice "let's go get some food" 


	17. loose ends 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
~*~ TWO AND A HALF WEEKS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER~*~  
  
"Lara! Come see this!" Riley called out as he sat at her laptop in the room they had quickly turned into the research room. Here was no response, so he quickly hit Ctrl and P, and the printer sprang to life. He grabbed the sheet of paper when it was finished and hunted for the small black book with the sketch of the Ocular Token in it. He located it quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
"Lara?" He called again as he reached the closed door to her room. He knocked lightly, but there was no reply. He opened the door slowly speaking her name again to alert her of his presence. The room was empty. He closed the door again, wondering where she could have gone. *maybe she went for a climb, she mentioned wanting to do that yesterday*  
  
He walked across the landing reading the information he had just printed. He opened the bathroom door, and lowered the paper back to his side. He froze. Lara was in the tub, eyes closed with headphones over her ears. Luckily the thick white bubbles covered most of her, only revealing what he had already seen when she had been at his home with the towel wrapped around her.  
  
He turned his back and cleared his throat loudly, but she didn't hear him. Scanning the floor, he spotted the T-shirt she had been wearing. Quickly he picked it up and tossed it in the direction of the bath. It missed totally but the draft the movement made caught Lara's attention. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Riley, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Riley?" she asked as she slowly sank a little further under the bubbles. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Erm, I'm really sorry Lara, I didn't know you were in here. I called you but you didn't answer! I found something very interesting"  
  
"Ah," Lara tossed her headphones at him. "Hand me that towel would you?" Riley grabbed the large towel and took a step backwards holding it out in her direction. She took it and wrapped it around her body without drying herself.  
  
"ok, show me"  
  
He turned slowly and handed the paper to her. As she read it, he flipped through the black book and held it open at the sketch.  
  
"What am I looking at?" she asked as she moved closer to Riley's side so he too could see the page.  
  
"This right here!" he pointed to a selection of symbols on the printout.  
  
"Do you know what they mean?" she asked as she glanced up to see that Riley was gazing down at her wet legs. She nudged him with her knee and he snapped his attention back to her face.  
  
"sorry." He had turned pink as he proceeded to explain what the symbols were. "I was doing some research on the net and I found this. These symbols were found on a wall painting in Greece. It said that the painting seemed to be a huge map of Greece, and these symbols were similar to the symbols we have on map today. Like this one,"  
  
He pointed to a spiky symbol with a rounded base  
  
"that was supposed to represent Mount Olympus." Then he held up the sketch and pointed to the exact same symbol at the base of the design. "There it is again."  
  
Lara compared the two symbols and started to smile as Riley continued to point out symbols from the wall map that matched those on the Token.  
  
"Riley" her voice was quiet and very serious, and for a second Riley felt like he had made a fool of himself. "I think you have just decoded the Token. Follow me"  
  
Lara patted Riley's arm with her damp hand and walked from the room, leaving footprints behind her. He followed her down the stairs and into their 'study' where she picked up a book and laid it on the desk. Opening it and flicking through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
"Right" she smiled warmly and Riley as he came and stood next to her. "The token shows these locations, correct?" she indicated the six places on the map she had opened the book to.  
  
"yeah if that translation was right." He sighed "but there was no meaning for this symbol." He pointed to one symbol in the middle of the design.  
  
"Hmm," Lara looked deep in thought. "Maybe..." she said after a moment, as she reached for a pencil. Riley watched with fascination over her shoulder and she drew circles around the six locations then grabbed a ruler and drew straight lines from one circled location to the one directly opposite to it. Resulting in a criss-cross of lines that all joined at one, very precise point on the map.  
  
Lara straightened and looked at it. She smiled and looked at Riley. He looked back at her with great respect in his eyes as she pointed to the point on the map.  
  
"There!" she smiled even wider "that is where the key is"  
  
"So I guess we're going to Greece then are we?" "Absolutely!"  
  
Lara smiled brightly as Riley let his eyes slowly drift from her face, over her towel, to her bare legs again.  
  
"Riley!" she sounded deadly serious so he automatically stepped back and snapped his eyes back her hers. "Well done" she said as she moved closer to him.  
  
He was frozen to the spot, as she slid her arms around his neck and smiled softly before bringing her lips to his. It didn't take long for Riley to react by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her even closer. Before he realised what Lara was doing, his shirt was on the floor and his jeans were almost around his ankles.  
  
"Lara," his voice was weak as he spoke between heated kisses "are you sure?" Lara took a step back, looking at him as he stood there with his trousers around his ankles, wearing only his boxer shorts. She smiled as she noted the desire in his eyes.  
  
Riley's question was answered as he watched Lara discard her towel and move back to him for another series of passionate kisses. His mind raced, he couldn't believe this was happening to him after wanting her for the month he'd known her. And then, his mind stopped thinking as he lost himself in the passionate woman that was Lara Croft. 


	18. loose ends 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
Lara lifted her bag onto the conveyer belt then walked through the metal detector.  
  
She was just buying a cup of black coffee from a small café near the boarding lounge when she felt a hand settle lightly onto her waist. She didn't even have to turn to know who it was. There was just something so distinctive about the way he touched her; as though she were the most fragile thing in the world.  
  
"You sir, are late!"  
  
She heard him chuckle before he answered. "I'm not late, you're early"  
  
Lara took her cup from the counter and turned with a smile to give him a quick kiss. He was smiling widely.  
  
"You're late!" she insisted as she moved towards the seating area, she looked up at him as he sat down next to her. "You're grinning like a fool! What's wrong with you?"  
  
His grin widened even more "nothing's wrong with me. I'm just smitten with a gorgeous woman"  
  
"Ah," Lara nodded as she sipped her steaming coffee "that waitress seemed to like you too"  
  
"Ha, Ha! Not funny. You know exactly who I'm talking about"  
  
"Oh," Lara held the coffee out to him keeping hold of the cup as he took a quick sip "do I really?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Lara; I know you better than that."  
  
"But Riley, darling I have no idea what you mean" Lara was playfully mocking him as they waited.  
  
"Shall I spell it out for you My Lady?" he teased back  
  
"Hmm, please do sir"  
  
"Ok then. Y-O-U"  
  
"Erm, 'You' what?" Lara was enjoying herself as she watched Riley taking her bait and becoming inpatient.  
  
"No, I meant 'you'!"  
  
"Me? What have I done?"  
  
"I meant that I.. oh never mind! Just forget it" he turned away slightly and looked across the other side of the lounge.  
  
Lara rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee, she took too much and the hot liquid burned her. She placed the plastic lid on the foam cup and placed it by her foot to let it cool slightly. Slowly, she moved to whisper into his ear.  
  
"I'm rather smitten with you too"  
  
Riley's head turned, his eyes were still slightly annoyed. "do enjoy playing me like that?" he was trying his hardest to give her a hard time about it but the truth was he didn't really mind.  
  
Lara only leaned back and pouted, "Riley," she placed the tip of her index finger against her lower lip. "I burned my mouth!"  
  
The look she gave him, melted away any irritation that was left, and he smiled as she said the next part.  
  
"Would you mind kissing it better please?"  
  
Riley faked a heavy sigh and turned to her fully. "If I must" They were both smiling as they moved closer together, meeting in the middle.  
  
Eventually, they separated. Riley leaned back in his seat and placed his arm around the back of Lara's as she picked up her cup. She was removing the lid again as she leaned against Riley. He was stroking her hair as she drank.  
  
Lara had never been good at showing affection to men, but with Riley it was different, it seemed to come naturally to her, and she had to admit that she liked it a great deal.  
  
"Are you going soft man?" the voice came from behind them. Riley turned his head and Lara saw his jaw tighten as he set eyes upon the owner of the voice. 


	19. loose ends 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Lara placed her hand on Riley's knee as she turned to face their unknown companion.  
  
"Wow!" he said as he stared at her whilst moving round to sit near to them. He placed himself directly opposite the two, not making an effort to conceal the fact that he was checking Lara out.  
  
He winked at her obviously believing himself to be extremely attractive to women in general. Lara sighed and leaned closer to Riley, lifting her feet up onto the seat and tucking them underneath her as she took another sip of her coffee. She totally ignored the wink and turned her head towards Riley; coffee cup close to her mouth as she looked up slightly at him.  
  
"Do you know this man?"  
  
Riley seemed to relax as he watched Lara making a point of the fact that she was with him. Riley moved his arm from the back of her seat and placed it strongly around her, his hand resting tenderly on her thigh as he spoke to her.  
  
"He's not a man!" he turned to eyes coldly to the uninvited male "he's a rat!"  
  
"Hey man, now that's uncalled for!" he blonde man wined as he lifted his hands, palm out.  
  
Lara felt Riley's body tense as his anger grew. Luckily it was announced that their flight wound now start boarding. She got to her feet at the same time as Riley and the other man, she leaned over to pick up her hand luggage and heard the blonde man; 'Matt', let out a loud whistle as he stared at her backside.  
  
Riley shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, into the seat.  
  
Lara noticed two security guards, jump to their feet and move in their direction. She held her hand out to them and pulled riley closer to her. She had not seen him this angry before. His eyes were fixed on the smug face in front of him. Lara tried to pull him away, but he was ready for a fight. The security guards were still coming, marching towards riley, and seeing him as the trouble maker.  
  
Quickly, Lara turned Riley's head with both hands and kissed him hard. She heard the annoying voice of the man in the seat "Oh, man!"  
  
Riley pulled away from Lara he took a step closer to matt, ready to punch his lights out. Lara grabbed him again and forced another, more passionate kiss on him. This time the heat between them sparked and Riley seemed to forget about his rage as he pulled Lara against his chest.  
  
He was lying soft kisses against her neck as she looked at the guards and waved them away, signalling that everything was fine.  
  
"Come on" she spoke softly into his ear "we'll miss our plane!"  
  
"Who cares?" he was obviously hungry for her again, he'd even forgotten the presence of the blonde man.  
  
Lara glanced at him only to see him checking her backside again. She rolled her eyes and spoke loudly to riley again  
  
"Oh, I do. You see Riley, the sooner we get on the plane, the sooner we get there, and get to the privacy of our hotel room!"  
  
She heard matt let out a sexual growl, but ignored him.  
  
Riley glared at him and let Lara pull him towards their gate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So who was that?"  
  
Lara asked after the flight had taken off. She had tuned in her seat to face riley and was now playing with his ear lobe, knowing that being touched their relaxed him. She was amazed again by how much she did know about him after seven weeks with him.  
  
"Matthew Simmons" he visibly tensed as he spoke the name.  
  
"and why do you detest him?"  
  
she smiled when Riley glanced at her, then down at his hands  
  
"was I that obvious?"  
  
"just slightly." She kissed his cheek lightly "so, what's the reason?"  
  
"he was the one who got my sister killed." His voice was hard at first but as he went on to explain, and consentrated on Lara's attentions to his weak spot, he softened as he told the story.  
  
"at first he seemed like a nice guy, Joanne dated him for a few months. She never could see the bad in people, only the good things however small they were. He started taking money from her, saying that he'd pay it back but everyone knew that was a lie. Eventually he got involved in business with some rich guy. Didn't deliver on his word and so Gibson was sent to teach him a lesson. Simmons knew he was in trouble so he disappeared. He didn't even warn Jo, he knew she'd go to his place and he didn't say a word." Riley took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
"one evening, she went around to his place.Gibson was there" Lara watched with sympathetic eyes as tears appeared in Riley's, he took another breath. His voice was very quiet when he spoke again and what he said tore at Lara's heart.  
  
"they found her body four days later, dumped in a ditch half a mile away"  
  
he turned his face to her, his tears falling freely down his cheeks. "she was 21 when it happened. She wanted to be a doctor in a children's hospital. She never saw it coming." Riley brought his eyes to meet Lara's, it touched his heart to see a tear sliding down Lara's own cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN. There you go. just wanted to fill you in on what happened with Riley's sister. I know I mentioned it b4 but I never explained it. So this was just a back story fill in thing.  
  
The story will move on a lot more in the next few chapters. I promise  
  
Please remember to review. 


	20. loose ends 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
When they arrived; Lara and Riley checked into a hotel using fake names just to be safe. If indeed Vanderbelt was after the same thing they were and assuming he had decoded the key, he would most likely be in Greece too.  
  
Lara dropped her bag in the middle of the large room and threw herself on the king size bed. Riley smiled at her as she spread eagled across the mattress. The flight had been long and the seats uncomfortable.  
  
He lifted her bag and moved it to one side before he seated himself on the edge of the bed near to her right foot. He watched her over his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she was taking deep, relaxing breaths. He smiled warmly thinking how much closer to her he felt now that he had shared the nightmares of his past with her.  
  
As if sensing his eyes on her, she turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
"What?" she asked as she sat up and shuffled to his side. He placed his hand on her thigh as she knelt next to him and played with his hair.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how sweet you looked just then"  
  
"Is that right?" Lara gave him a quick kiss on the lips and jumped off of the bed.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath" she informed him as she crossed over to the bathroom door. "Then can we get something to eat before we start hunting for this vault? I don't know about you, but I'm starving"  
  
Riley laughed as he lay down on the bed, watching Lara through the open bathroom door as she filled the tub with hot water.  
  
"Of course we can. I saw a nice looking café on the way here."  
  
"Fantastic" Lara threw her boots back into the main area of their room. Riley rolled onto his stomach and dragged the laptop bag closer to him. He set it up and logged on to examine the point the key had indicated on the map. They had regenerated the lines on the computer to gain an even more detailed location.  
  
Lara had deliberately left the bathroom door open as she undressed for her bath. She glanced into the room where riley lay on the bed, laptop in front of him. She smiled widely when she saw he was watching her over the top of the laptop and turned to face him full as she removed her bra and tossed it in his direction. He caught it with one hand, grinning stupidly at her as she lowered herself into the hot water, still facing him. "Thanks. I'll treasure this always!"  
  
~*~ 3 hours later ~*~  
  
They left the café after a very pleasant meal, and headed back to their hotel.  
  
They both checked their guns, and loaded them, stuffing extra ammo into their bags, remembering what they had read about the guardians.  
  
"What do you think these 'guardians' are?" Riley asked as he stuffed a first aid kit into his bag, just in case.  
  
"Well they could be anything. I have had un-dead mummies and knights come after me in the past, not to mention statues coming to life"  
  
"You're kidding right?" Riley looked straight at her in disbelief. Lara had just gotten changed into her trademark adventuring outfit; tight hot pants and a fitted black tank top. Lara only shook her head as she pulled her back pack on, flicking her freshly braided hair over her shoulder.  
  
"No," she smiled sweetly, as if she had just told him that she had bought a hat "let's get moving"  
  
Riley watched her move towards the door, then quickly followed after her as she headed for the stairs down to the car park, and their rented jeep. 


	21. loose ends 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
"According to this" Lara said as she inspected her laptop screen "we should need to make a left in about half a mile."  
  
"Lara, this is a straight road! The satellite navigation shows no left half a mile from here. Just more of this" he waved his hand gesturing at the thick surrounding trees.  
  
"We have to turn"  
  
"We can't Lara, there is no road!"  
  
Lara saw that Riley wasn't going to agree with here, she let out a deep sigh and shifted in her seat.  
  
"Turn now"  
  
"you're not listening to me Lara. Look there is no road to the left"  
  
"then we make one!" Lara grabbed his hands in their place on the steering wheel and turned it sharply to the left. Riley was taken off guard by her action and silently cursed her as he struggled to regain control of the jeep. They were now crashing through the thick plants, narrowly avoiding large tree trunks as the jeep sped forward.  
  
Lara had also placed her foot on top of Riley's to keep it on the accelerator. Her knee was between his legs and although Riley was busy trying to keep them from crashing, he couldn't help but be reminded of how it had felt waking up with her in his arms for the first time, her leg had been between his as it was now, the only difference was that they were both relaxed the first time. Now they were almost fighting each other to get to their destination.  
  
Finally, Lara released her hold on the wheel and removed her foot from the gas, and slowly moved back to her seat as Riley slammed on the brakes.  
  
"are you crazy?" he hissed at her; still gripping the wheel. He turned to face her angrily when she didn't reply "Lara!" she was just sitting in her seat, very quietly staring forward.  
  
Sudden panic squeezed at Riley's heart. She hadn't been wearing her seatbelt when he had braked. Had she hit her head?  
  
"Lara?" his voice was infinitely softer as he reached out to touch her. "are you ok?"  
  
his heart stopped as she turned to face him, he eyes were wide and there was a small stream of blood running down the side of her face. Her forehead had collided with the dashboard when they had stopped.  
  
"I'm fine" she spoke quietly, not seeming to feel anything; slowly she turned back to stare out in front of her.  
  
Riley felt a sudden rush of emotions. Anger, guilt, panic, fear, annoyance, relief and love all flooded through him as he looked at her.  
  
"don't you see it?" she spoke very quietly, her voice held a slight shake 


	22. loose ends 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
Riley scanned the greenery in front of them.  
  
"See what? There's nothing but bushes" Riley again turned to face her, "Lara, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
She smiled softly, "yes I'm fine"  
  
She gripped Riley's collar and pulled him over to her side of the car. "Look" she spoke quietly, pointing forwards.  
  
Riley followed the direction of her finger and froze.  
  
Almost totally hidden by the thick bushes, was an ancient looking stone carving. It was unlike anything Riley had ever seen before. The stone beast seemed to be a cross between a huge lion, and some kind of lizard.  
  
"What.." He began to ask as he stared at the object, but Lara was already climbing out of the Jeep.  
  
"I'd be willing to bet, that this" she indicated the statue as she grabbed her backpack "is one of the Guardians."  
  
Riley jumped out of the jeep and moved to stand beside Lara as he pulled guns out of his bag, and checked them before pushing them into holsters strapped to his body.  
  
"Right" he spoke slowly "so this is the place then?"  
  
Lara turned to face him full on and smiled brightly, "Yes" Seeing Lara smile like that made Riley ach to touch her. He smiled as he moved closer to catch her lips in a tender kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her the embrace became more passionate. He couldn't get enough of her. Slowly he moved from her mouth and began to feast on her exposed neck.  
  
Lara held him tightly against her as she fought to survey the area while enjoying the feeling Riley was creating. "It looks like we're the first to find it in a while" she breathed. Riley returned his lips to hers and spoke quickly between heated kisses. "So, no Vanderbelt?" "No" she pulled him closer still, making tight fists in his hair as her tongue wrestled with his.  
  
"Wrong!" an all too familiar voice sounded through the trees. Riley froze; his mouth still pressed against Lara's, tongue still in her mouth. He opened his eyes and focused on hers as she watched him.  
  
Very slowly, Riley pulled back and raised his hands. Only then did Lara see that the blonde man from the airport, Matt Simmons, was holding a gun firmly against Riley's neck. Riley never took his eyes off Lara as Matt spoke to him.  
  
"See what women do?" he growled "you were a great soldier Riley. Still are. But women are nothing but distractions!" he nodded at someone behind Lara but before she could turn, her hands were pinned behind her back and someone was pulling her hair hard, forcing her to look skyward.  
  
"Hello, beautiful. Remember me?" Lara felt panic grip her as she recognised the voice as that of Gibson Vanderbelt. Riley gritted his teeth as he watched Gibson slowly run a hand over Lara's body. His anger grew as the brute moved to touch places only Riley was allowed to. He saw Lara squirm against Gibson's grip but it only resulted in a tighter hold.  
  
"Lay off Gibson!" Riley ordered, "Simmons you, get this gun out of my face or Gerrard will not be happy!" Both Matt and Gibson exchanged confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Gibson spat at him. Riley only smiled, but this time it was cold and evil. "I did my job and got here, distracted her so she wouldn't blow you away before you got inside. Now where is Gerrard with my money?"  
  
Lara's heart felt like it had stopped. She pulled her head forward, looking directly at Riley as he pushed Matt's gun out of the way. "What are you talking about?" she echoed Gibson's question.  
  
"Well," Riley moved towards her slowly, his movement and expression and even the sound of his voice had changed, he now looked, moved and sounded evil, cold heartless. "The day we met, I received a phone call" slowly he looked at Gibson "from your father".  
  
Gibson began to grin evilly, enjoying how much this revelation must be hurting Lady Croft. 


	23. loose ends 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
Riley stood right in front of her now; Matt had moved to stand beside him to gain the full story of Riley's involvement.  
  
"I was hired to gain your trust, use your expertise to locate this place." Riley moved closer to her, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin and as much as she wanted to hate him for what he was saying, the woman in her was still hungry for him. She refused to make eye contact with the man she had given herself to on more than one occasion.  
  
As Gibson gripped her tightly, preventing any movement, Riley held her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. Lara was surprised by how gently he was touching her, and as she lifted her eyes, there was something else that didn't seem to fit with what he was saying.  
  
Riley's face was cold and uncaring, but his eyes were a different story altogether. He was almost begging her to understand as he continued. "I did my job; I never expected to get a good fuck out of it" Lara watched his eyes closely and saw that he flinched ever-so-slightly as if it had hurt to refer to what they had done as just 'a good fuck'.  
  
Slowly he stroked his hand softly down her neck. His touch alone was enough to let Lara know what he was doing. His eyes burned into hers, preying that she would understand what was going on.  
  
Although Lara had seen what only she was meant to see, she still couldn't decide if she could trust him anymore. What if what he was saying was really true and he had been hired to use her. She would have fallen in love with the enemy and that meant she would have no choice but to kill him. But what if the words he was speaking were in fact just for Matt and Gibson.  
  
Riley could see her battle reflected in her eyes, slowly he moved his hand down, touching her softly in the places he knew relaxed her. Then, as his hand came to rest on her right breast, he leaned in and kissed her. Lara stood rigid; refusing to open her mouth to him.  
  
Then suddenly she felt it, as Riley was kissing her, he was tapping out a message in Morse code. He had found the spot he knew to be particularly sensitive and was tapping the message with his index finger.  
  
Lara focused on the light touches.  
  
T - R - U - S - T - M - E - - I - L - O - V - E - Y - O - U  
  
To let Riley know, she had understood his message, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, pushing her tongue forcefully against his. She felt her arms tug against the grip Gibson had on her as she instinctively tried to wrap her arms around him. Riley's hand gave her breast a slight squeeze before he removed it and stepped away from her.  
  
Matt and Gibson were staring at him; this passionate kiss had thrown them. Riley simply wiped his mouth and smiled coldly at them.  
  
"Your turn boys! I'm going to wait for Gerrard." And with that he exchanged a quick reassuring glance with Lara and turned away to go sit on the jeep. 


	24. loose ends 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
Gibson growled as he pushed Lara to the ground, Matt was already pulling at her belt and tugging at her hot pants. Lara tried her best to stay calm as they pinned her to the ground. She couldn't see Riley. Was he really going to let them do this to her?  
  
Lara got her answer when Matt fell limply onto her, his face buried between her legs. Gibson just laughed, thinking that Matt was carrying out his task. Gibson had one hand pinning Lara's arms to the ground, the other was in side her tank top. He leaned down and pressed his filthy mouth to hers. She tried to turn away.  
  
Angrily, he removed hand from her chest and held her face tightly, forcing her mouth open, and holding it that way as he put his tongue into her mouth. Lara felt sick, Gibson's breath was disgusting and she wanted to heave.  
  
There was a clear clicking sound, and Gibson froze. "Stand up" Riley growled. Gibson turned his head, only to be met by the barrel of Riley's desert eagle. He did as he was told; Lara got to her feet also, and moved away from both of the men, trying her best to spit out the taste Gibson had left in her mouth.  
  
"Too many times Gibson" Riley spoke quietly, "you've touched her like that too many times!" "He'll have your head for this Jackson!" Gibson threatened, referring to his father. "Really? Why?" "He doesn't take tertiary well!" "Good thing I was never working for him then isn't it?"  
  
Gibson stood open mouthed, unable to believe that he had been made a fool of by the man in front of him.  
  
"I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Riley informed him "first you kill my sister, then you try to do the same to the woman I love"  
  
"Nothing personal!" he laughed "What? Nothing personal!? This is more than personal!" Riley shouted "Just so you know Gibson, this is for the hurt you caused me.." Riley pulled the trigger, and Gibson staggered backwards as the bullet ripped into his shoulder. "This is for what you have done and tried to do to Lara!" another loud bang and this time, Gibson fell to his knees, blood spilling from a huge hole in his stomach. Riley took a few steps closer and pointed the gun directly at Gibson's head. "And this," he hissed, face showing nothing but anger "this is for my sister!" BLAM!  
  
Lara watched as Gibson's lifeless body slumped to the ground at Riley's feet. Slowly, she looked from the body, to the killer. He was still standing in his shooting stance, gazing at the spot where Gibson's head had been. As Lara moved closer to him, she saw that there were tears rolling freely down his face. After all this time he had finally avenged Joanne. 


End file.
